Naruto Senju
by animefanqd
Summary: A lot can change if your born a prodigy,and being the son of Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin couldn't hurt. But seeing your best friends die before your eyes and joining anbu at the age of 13, will Naruto stay on the right path? Naruto x Kurenai emotionless Naruto. Sharingan (eventually Rinnegan)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Senju

**AN: This story will have Naruto different from the anime. If you don't like don't read. Naruto/Kurenai with no changes, no harems. Naruto will be extremely powerful, but it is going to take years of training. The ages will pretty much stay the same other than Naruto you will be in Kakashi's age group. Pairings, Tsunade/ Jiraiya, Naruto/Kurenai those are the only important ones for now. And a little F.Y.I Naruto will not be a jinchuriki. But there will be one.**

**Note: There will be no bashing. Sasuke, Saukra and the rest of rookie 9 will be in the story but not for a while**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Now on to the story…

Chapter 1: An Heir to the Senjus?

A lone figure could be seen pacing through her bedroom. It had been three weeks since Jiraiya had returned from the three year break while he trained the three war orphans that they encountered in Amegakure after fighting Hanzo. Tsunade Senju didn't know why she did it, she didn't know why she wanted it, why she needed it, or more specific why she needed him.

-Flashback-

_When she heard he was back she sprinted to his home, knocked on the door and when it opened she jumped him. Holding onto him as if it where her only chance of survival. She loved him, after three years without his perverted, flirtatious comments, she realized she did love him. He was always there for her. When her grandfather died, and when her parents then her brother and best friend died. He was always there._

_Saying Jiraiya was shocked when Tsunade came into his house and kissed him would be like saying he was a little perverted. Laying in his bed with her on top of him saying she loved him was the best moment of his life. _

_-_Flashback end-

Tsunade looked to the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter. 'No change yet just a little while longer.' Tsunade knew she didn't really need a pregnancy test she was one of the best medics in the world after all, but she just needed to make sure. That six minute wait felt more like six hours to her. Grabbing the test she looked at it again. Clasping her hand over her mouth and felt her heart skip a beat. "I'm pregnant." Tears falling down her face she waked towards her bedroom door and began the walk to her grandmother's house.

Tsunade knocked lightly on the door to the medium size house. Seeing your granddaughter standing before you tears streaming down her face and holding out a pregnancy stick with a plus on it was something Mito Uzumaki did not expect to see when she opened the door.

.

Moving her hands over Tsunade's stomach, Mito smiled and looked up to her grandchild.

"Your pregnant sweet heart."

Looking down to her stomach Tsunade let out as small sob, tears now falling freely. Mito gave a sad smile and moved Tsunade's bags out of her face. "Tsunade there's nothing to be sad about, you're going to have a child."

"Grandma, I'm not sad. This is one of the best moments of my life." Tsunade said happily wiping the tears from her face. "I've got to tell Jiraiya, I'll come by later, alright grandma?"

Walking through Konoha, Tsunade looked around at the village her grandfather built. Her eyes then landing on a young women who was holding a little boy's hand while a young man held the boy's other hand. Thinking about her life Tsunade really hasn't accomplished anything. Sure she became a sannin, but what does that really mean in the long run. Ever since her brother and best friend died part of her hated this village. They took all of her family and friends. Putting her hands on her still flat stomach, 'I promise I'll protect you.' Tsunade continued walking towards her lover's house.

*Knock knock*

Jiraiya got out of his bed and lazily walked towards his front door. Opening the door we felt arms wrap around his waist. Looking down he saw light blond hair and smiled, realizing who it was.

"Hey Tsunade-hime, what are you doing here?"

Looking up to the white haired man, a sly grin made its way across her face.

"What you're not happy to see me?" The blonde Senju asked lightly teasing the man.

"N-No-No, it's just surprised you're here that's all. I mean I'm glad you're here and everything its jus-."

Tsunade cut him off right then and there, by pressing her lips to his. Jiraiya closed his eyes once he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. Moving in perfect sync the pair's kissing soon became something more. Tsunade had her back against the wall while Jiraiya had one hand next to her face and the other resting on her hip. Moving his mouth down to her neck and lightly sucking.

Gasping Tsunade brought her hands up to the broad shoulder in front of her.

"Jiraiya-kun we have to stop. I did come here for a reason. I guess I just got carried away."

Said man looked up to the blonde beauty before him, and smiled. Grabbing her hand he front her into the living room and the couple sat down on the couch.

Her face still flushed and lips slightly swollen, Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya's hand and intertwined their fingers. Biting her lower lip she made eye contact with the white haired man. Looking into her honey brown eyes, he knew something was wrong.

"Jiraiya, after you came back, and we had sex I started feeling odd. I went to my grandmother this morning and I received some new."

Gulping, Jiraiya nodded his head slowly beckoning her to continue.

Looking down at their hands Tsunade fell the tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Tsunade whatever it is, it's going to be fine."

That's when the tears began to fall. Tsunade lifted her head and looked Jiraiya straight in the face.

"I'm pregnant."

Jiraiya's face was absolutely priceless. His eyes where as big as saucers, he looked like a fish out of water gasping for air.

"P-P-Pr-Preg-Pregnant?" The man questions, stuttering on the lone word that kept replaying in his brain.

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

Jiraiya did the only logical thing for any male to do after they find out his lover's pregnant. He fainted.

.

Opening his eyes, Jiraiya saw the ceiling to his house.

"You're finally awake." Tsunade said walking back into the living room.

"So you're pregnant. I wasn't a dream, was it?"

Squinting her eyes, Tsunade frowned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Jiraiya?" Tsunade asking dangerously while walking slowly up to her lover.

Jiraiya's eyes widen at her voice. Sitting up on the couch he looked to the figure approaching him.

"N-No that not what I meant it just surprised me that's all."

Tsunade looked to the man as if contemplating whether or not his answer was suitable. Looking to the man before her she smiled lightly. He was currently looking down, his white bangs hanging over his eyes.

*mumble*

"What was that Jiraiya?" Tsunade questioned.

Looking up to meet the blonde's honey-brown eyes, he began speaking.

"I said, I'm going to be a dad."

"I'm going to be a dad."

"I'm really going to be a dad!"

With each sentence his smile got bigger. But not only his, but Tsunade's as well.

"I'm going to be a mom."

-Time skip (a few days later)-

Jiraiya and Tsunade were currently walking down the busy streets of Konoha. Early this morning the pair received an order to go and visit there sensei (The 3rd Hokage). Turning to the man next to her, Tsunade began speaking. "Jiraiya what are we going to do once the baby is born. I don't think it's a good idea for both of us to be out doing missions. I think I might just go back to a regular Jounin." Nodding at his lovers comment he looked towards the hokage monument then to Tsunade. "I suppose you're right, I have thought about it somewhat. I've decided I'm going to take a genin team." Nodding back to Jiraiya the pair continued their way to the Hokage's office.

-At the meeting-

Sitting behind his desk Hiruzen Sarutobi looked to the three figures in front of him. The tallest standing six feet, two inches, with spiky white hair. He was a rather strong looking man with a normal jounin outfit on. The next was a fair skinned women, with light blonde hair pulled up in a tight pony tail, she was also wearing a normal jounin outfit. The last was an aged women with dark red hair pulled up into two buns, she was wearing a beautiful kimono. These three people where his two old students, Jiraiya and Tsunade, the last was Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the first hokage and Tsunade's grandmother.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked looking towards her grandmother.

Moto looked towards her granddaughter sadly, she knew this was going to take a major toll on her. After the death of Tsunade's younger brother Nawaki then her best friend Dan, Mito knew that her death would be the death that drove her granddaughter over her limit. She just hoped that with this baby coming into the world it would bring some happiness into her life.

"Tsunade, I'm dying." With those three words, Tsunade's eyes widen and began to shake. "What?" She asked in a soft voice. She bit her bottom lip that had begun to tremble. "You're dying?"

Nodding her head Mito walked up to her granddaughter and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry sweet heart but my time has finally come to an end." Mito said sadly.

Tears were now streaming down Tsunade's face. 'Why now.' 'Why does she have to go?' Tsunade thought. "I wanted you to be here to see my baby." She said sadly, she needed her grandmother, she was the only real family she had left.

Letting go of the hug she held her granddaughters arms and looked at her. "Im sorry Tsunade I really am, however there is a reason I'm here today. Since I do have the kyuubi sealed within me I'll have to seal it within someone. A 12-year-old girl from Uzushiogakure her name is Kushina and she will be coming to Konoha tomorrow to be the next jinchuriki."

-After Mito is done talking-

"Now that we have finished discussing that I'd like to bring up the option for you two(Tsunade and Jiraiya) I'm aware that Tsunade is pregnant so I couldn't imagine wanting to stay an active ninja so I've decided that you'll be going on leave, for your pregnancy. Is that alright with you?" The sandaime said. Tsunade nodded and then turned to Jiraiya who began to speak. "Sensei I would also like to go back to regular jounin as well as get a team with this year's graduates."

"Alright, then it's settled. Jiraiya you will receive your team in a few days."

Walking out of their sensei's office the pair made their way down the road and to the dango shop.

"I'm excited Jiraiya-kun."

"About what Tsu-chan?" Jiraiya questioned looking towards her with a single eyebrow raised.

"To have this child."

-Time skip (nine months later)-

"AHHHHH! FUCK YOU JIRAIYA YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME?!" A blonde women screamed lying on the hospital bed. Said man was now slightly cowering in his spot. This was awful for him, holding the hand of a women going through emends pain with super strength was not something he enjoyed. Hell he already has one broken hand.

"He's almost out Tsunade just a little longer." This women was Biwako Sarutobi, the wife of their sensei and there doctor.

"YOU FUCKING SAID THAT TWENTY DAMN MINUTES AGO!" Tsunade yelled back. Her son wasn't even born yet and he was pissing her off, first it was the inconvenient water breaking…

-Flashback-

"_You know Jiraiya-kun we need to start coming here more often." A very pregnant Tsunade said looking towards the man sitting across from her. He just eye smiled and waited patiently for their food Every sense she became four or so months pregnant she has been absolutely obsessed with dango and ramen. They ended up eating one or the other at least four times a week. _

_Right when Tsunade was about to take a bite out of her meal she felt a wave of nausea. All of the sudden liquid started running down her legs. Her eyes widen and mouth fell open. _

"_Jiraiya, my water just broke."_

_With that being said Jiraiya eyes widened as well and jumped up from his seat picked Tsunade up bridal stile and sprinted towards the hospital._

_Tsunade's eyes widen even more when she realized what had just happen. _

"_Wait what about our food!?" She yelled._

-End Flashback-

"AHHHH SHIT IT REALLY HURTS. NOW HURRY UP AND GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT OF ME!" Tsunade screamed.

With one final busy and sigh escaped Biwako's lips.

Seconds ticked by of complete silence.

"Biwako what's going on, why isn't my baby crying?" Tears now falling from Tsunade's eyes. 'No' 'No this can't be happening.'

However the silence was cut short when a loud cry spread through the room.

*baby crying*

A sigh of relief came from both parents. Biwako had a nurse bring over a cloth to wipe the baby down and clean him quickly. Swaddling him in a dark blue blanket she handed the crying new born to his mother. Once being set into new arms the baby opened his eyes. Both parents gasped, his right left eye was like his father's, pitch black however his right eye was like his mother's, honey-brown. Jiraiya's eyes began to well up again. Looking up to his mother the baby lightly smiled. That was the best moment of their lives. The baby boy nuzzled into his mother's rather large chest. Looking up to Jiraiya she spoke.

"He's perfect."

Smiling Jiraiya bended down and kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah he is isn't he?"

Lying in her arms was a perfect baby with snow white hair and two different color eyes.

"Now you two what's his name going to be?" Biwako spoke.

The two new parents looked towards each other than to her.

"Naruto Senju."

.

First chapter done. Will be posting again tomorrow. Let me know what you think so far.

Until next time…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Senju

Chapter 2: Baby Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Bah, bah, bah," Babbled a young Naruto as he finished eating his small snack.

"Very good Naru-chan, you ate all your food. However you did manage to get about half of it on your clothing and face." Tsunade cooed at the now one-year-old as she went to pick him up from his high chair and bring him to the bathroom to bathe him.

"Ma, ma," Giggled Naruto seeing his mother coming to pick him up.

Setting Naruto down on the counter, Tsunade turned on the shower foist, to fill up the tub. Throughout the last year, Naruto has grown to become a rather serious child, although he was playful and active he'd much rather be calm than hyper. He could however cause quite a lot of trouble, Tsunade and Jiraiya had to stop him on more than one occasion from swallowing a coin or marble.

Naruto has also become quiet the genius. Even though he was only one, he thought things through and contemplated whether it was correct or not.

Seeing the bath tub now filled with warm water she took off her son's clothing and sat him in the water. Pouring water over his snow white hair she smiled as her son let out a small giggle. With his hair now covering his eyes Tsunade pushed his hair back to see his beautiful eyes. One black, and one brown. When Naruto was born she thought he was the most beautiful baby, however as the boy aged he became even cuter. His hair now hanging to his eyebrows, his hair was mostly straight but slightly curling at the tips. Tsunade knew that when he became older he would be a real heart break or like his father would say a real 'Ladies man'.

-Flashback (One year ago)-

Tsunade and Jiraiya were currently walking home from the hospital. It's been three days since Naruto was born and the new parents couldn't be happier to finally leave the hospital. The white haired new born was asleep in his mother's arms with his mouth slightly open. They thought it was the cutest thing. Walking past the dango shop they heard there names called.

"JIRAIYA-SENSEI!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Two figures were sprinting towards the pair. One was a blonde male around the age of twelve and the other was a red haired girl around the age of twelve as well. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki ran towards the pair.

"Hello Minato, Kushina what's up?" Jiraiya asked looking towards his student and friend.

Smiling up his teacher, his eyes widened seeing a baby resting in Tsunade's arms. "Sensei, is that Naruto?" Minato asked excited about having a younger brother figure.

'Flashback in a flashback'

"So sensei have you thought of any names for the baby" Minato asked looking up to Jiraiya who just smiled and nodded.

"When I wrote my book, I named the main character Naruto, I've decided that Naruto will be his name."

"You're naming your son fish cakes?" Minato's face faulted at the name. Jiraiya smiled again.

"Naruto also means maelstrom." Little to say Minato was not impressed

'End flashback in a flashback'

Since Minato was an orphan and never knew his parents, he was like a father to him. Jiraiya had trained him every once in a while when he was young, but became his real sensei nine months ago when he graduated the academy. Jiraiya was always like a father figure to him so Naruto would be like his baby brother. Minato walked over to Naruto and Tsunade along with Kushina.

"Yep were just now leaving the hospital." Jiraiya said to the young 'couple'.

Looking down at the baby Minato smiled. "He's adorable, his hair is just like yours sensei but his skin, face and mouth are like Tsunade-san's." Kushina nodded, agreeing with the blonde boy.

Naruto's face lightly scrunched up hearing the noises. Frowning and furrowing his eye brows (as much as a baby can) Naruto's eyes opened. Little to say Minato and Kushina were shocked. This little boy had two different color eyes!

"His eyes are so pretty!" Kushina said looking at the baby's eyes.

Hearing this a people started walking over to see what was going on. Women instantly cooed at the baby and men smiled. Seeing all the attention directed on him Naruto did the one thing no one expected a three day old baby to do. He glared at every single person. His eyes squinted and brows furrowed again. All the women around the boy instantly got a sad or upset face, little to say that was one scary glare from a newborn baby. All the women scurried away with the men following close behind.

Jiraiya was absolutely shocked, that didn't last long. A perverted smile came across his face.

"Well, well, well, looks like little Naruto's going to be a real ladies man when he gets older!" Jiraiya yelled while laughing.

Tsunade slapped the back of his head sending him face first into the ground.

"My little baby will be no such thing!" She yelled looking towards her boyfriend.

"Owwww, Tsu-chan that hurt." Jiraiya complained while picking himself up.

"Stop complaining. Hurry up I'm ready to get home, I'm exhausted."

Jiraiya did what he was told, not wanting to get another slap in the head.

-End flashback-

Finishing bathing her son Tsunade wrapped him in a towel and carried him to his bedroom. Putting a diaper on the boy, she dressed him in a dark purple high collared long sleeve shirt with the Senju symbol on the back. White shorts and black socks. Grabbing the scissors Tsunade trimmed Naruto's bangs and the rest of his hair. Walking into the living room once done, the now short haired boy sat in his play pin. (Think of Levi's hair from attack on titan, but white and shorter) Naruto turned to the front door when he heard it open. A single man walked in, he had long white hair and was dressed in simple Jounin vest.

"Da da." Naruto yelled happily seeing his father walk in.

Jiraiya walking over to his son and picked him up.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun today?"

Naruto nodded his head lightly and pointed to his hair. Looking towards his son's hair he smiled. Naruto was very smart for his age, Jiraiya knew that for sure. Walking into the kitchen he saw Tsunade standing over the sink. Turing around she smiled at her family, "Jiraiya-kun go get cleaned up dinner, it should be done in twenty minutes." She said while going over to Naruto and putting a clean bib on the boy.

The trio was sitting down at the dinner table. Tsunade sitting on one side, with Naruto next to her. And Jiraiya sitting across from them.

"Tsunade I spoke with Orochimaru today and he's offered to train Naruto when he gets older. (Orochimaru will me rather close to Naruto like Uncle and Nephew, so he'll have a soft spot for the boy) Speaking of training when are we going to start his training, I'm thinking three." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade looked up from her plate, to Jiraiya, then Naruto, then Jiraiya again.

"I'll think about it, I don't really mind Orochimaru training him, I just think three is a little early I want my son to have a childhood." Tsunade said. She did not want to lose her son. Never.

"He will. He doesn't have to start the academy until he wants to and both of us are ready."

"Alright, we can start training him." Tsunade said.

-Time skip 2 years later-

A three year old boy was currently running through the streets of Konoha with his best friend. His name was Kakashi Hatake, the son of the White Fang. Naruto and Kakashi meet a few years back Naruto saw Kakashi sitting alone under a tree at the park.

-Flashback-

_A two year old white haired boy was walking around the park with his mother. Seeing a large tree as well as a small figure sitting under it. _

"_Mother, who is that?" Naruto asked his mother. Looking to were her son was, she saw the light grey hair and smiled. _

"_That's Kakashi Hatake, he's Sakumo's son, why don't you go introduce yourself, sweetie." _

_Naruto nodded and walked over to the boy. He had met Sakumo a few times. He remembered the first time they met._

'_Flashback in a flashback' _

_Naruto was currently sitting on his father's shoulders. They were walking to the ramen shop to get some food, after Naruto's first small lesson on chakra. He had yet to start any real training, now was just lechers and history. _

_Getting closer to the stand they pair saw a man with his back turned to them sitting on one of the stools. Jiraiya instantly knew who the man was, Naruto however didn't understand why he father was smiling. _

"_Father, who is that man, why are you smiling like that, do you know who he is?" Naruto asked, slightly irritated he father hasn't told him who this man was. _

_Jiraiya however did not answer he just kept walking and sat down next to the man. He took Naruto off of his shoulders and sat him on his lap. _

"_Hello Sakumo, how are you doing?" _

_Said man turned and smiled. "Hello Jiraiya I haven't seen you in a while. I'm well and you?"_

_Naruto looked up to the man and frowned. Sakumo looked to Naruto and gave an eye smile. _

"_And how are you doing Naruto?" _

_Naruto's eyes widen. 'How does this man know my name?' 'I feel like I've heard that name before.'_

"_Oh sorry about that we've never met. I'm Sakumo Hatake, it's a pleasure to meet you. You're parents have told me so much about you." Sakumo said smiling again and the little boy._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hatake-san." (Naruto is going to be a little occ, more serious, smart, and respectful) Naruto said back to the man. _

"_There is no need for formalities Naru-kun." Naruto instantly blushed at the name and looked to his feet. Trailing his eyes down to his feet, Naruto's eyes landed on a small sword._

_Sakumo, seeing Naruto look at his sword bent done and picked it up. _

"_You've got a good eye Naruto, this is my sword." Unsleeving the sword he showed it to Naruto. _

"_I call it the white fang. Pretty cool huh?" Naruto's eyes widened, he knew that that this man's name sounded family. He was Konoha's White Fang, said to rival even the Sannin._

"_You're the White Fang." Naruto said excited he got to meet his idol. He parents told him about The White Fang, he was amazing, he was his idol. Sakumo nodded and resleeved his sword. _

"_You're so awesome!" Naruto yelled happily and jumped down from his father's lap. _

_Sakumo smiled, set some money on the counter, and stood up. Walking over to the white haired boy he ruffled his hair and bent down so they were eye to eye. _

"_Whenever you want to learn how to use a sword some find me, alright?"_

_Naruto jumped with joy and hugged the man. _

"_I will!" Naruto said back with a small smirk on his face._

'_End flashback in a flashback'_

_Walking over to Kakashi, Naruto put his hands in his pockets and casually walked to the tree. _

"_Hello." Naruto said standing in front of the boy. The boy was wearing navy blue clothing and a long scarf wrapped around his mouth and neck. _

_Looking up to wear the voice was coming from Kakashi stood up from his spot. _

"_Hi." _

_Naruto stuck his hand out and gave a cheeky smirk. "My names Naruto Senju, it's a pleasure to meet you." _

_Kakashi grabbed his hand and shook it lightly and gave a small eye smile. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, it's a pleasure to meet you too." _

_Kakashi then sat down to where he was a moment ago. Naruto walked up to the tree and started climbing it. _

"_Hey what are you doing, you might fall Naruto." Kakashi said looking up to wear the boy was. Naruto sat down on a thick branch diagonal from Kakashi. _

"_Well I'm sitting down what does it look like. Anyway why are you here all alone Kakashi?" Naruto asked _

"_I'm relaxing of course, my father's on a mission and I was bored so I came here." Kakashi answered. Naruto frowned. "I meant why are you sitting here all alone, where are your friends?" Kakashi looked up to Naruto who was looking straight ahead to the Hokage monument. "I don't have any friends." Kakashi said while sighing. _

_Naruto however didn't move. _

"_Naruto and you listening to me? You asked me a question and I answered it." _

_Naruto still wasn't looking towards him._

_Standing up from his spot under the tree Kakashi climbed the tree and got onto the same branch Naruto was sitting on. _

"_Naruto?" _

_Naruto finally turned to Kakashi and smiled. _

"_Well now you're not sitting all alone, so I guess we're friends now Kakashi." Naruto gave a small smile and looked back towards the monument. Kakashi was shocked, his mouth slightly hanging open. _

"_Friends?" He questioned._

"_Yep were friends now." Naruto turned back to his first friend and held out his fist._

"_Friends?" Naruto asked._

_Kakashi put his fist to Naruto's. _

"_Friends."_

-End Flashback-

The three year old boys where running back to Kakashi's house after a day of playing at the park. While playing in the park a small toad appeared and told them that they needed to go to Kakashi's house.

The taller boy standing around three foot six inches was wearing and sleeveless navy blue t' shirt with a white "X" on the front and back. He had khaki capris' on and black ninja sandals. He had spiky light grey/silver hair, he had a face mask over his mouth and nose and a short scarf over that. The shorter boy who was standing three foot three inches was wearing and a deep red sleeveless high collared shirt with a white Senju symbol on the back. And was wearing baggy khaki cargo pants and black ninja sandals. He had curly snow white hair (think of Shisui's hair) with the bangs clipped back. Sprinting through the village the boys hurried the Hatake residents.

-At the house-

Running up to a rather large house. It was a beautiful house, two stories high a perfect yard with a large tree into the front. Most of the house was white it was very classy. Naruto's house was very similar his being the same white, although his home was three stories high with the whole up stairs being a library and sun room.

Running up the steps to the large wrap around porch, the boys ran to the door and opened it standing there were there parents, Tsunade, Jiraiya and then Sakumo. (Kakashi's mother died in childbirth, that's what I'm going with)

"Boys we need to talk." Sakumo said leading the two boys into the living room.

Sitting down next to each other Kakashi and Naruto were nervous that's for sure.

"Alright you to, we have decided that it's time to start your ninja training." Jiraiya said smiling at the boys.

Kakashi and Naruto looked at one another than to their parents. Each giving a face splitting grin.

"YES!" The two boys shouted in perfect sync.

Well that's it for chapter 2.

Chapter 3 might be up later tonight.

Leave a review if you want.

Until next time…


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Senju

Chapter 3: Training and Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

On to the story…

A white haired boy sat in a large field of green grass. Standing behind him was a beautiful blonde haired women. Crouching down next to the boy she handed him a water bottle.

It's been four months since Naruto started his training, and you could officially call the boy a prodigy. He got tree walking and water walking on his first try, he has rather high chakra reserves but great control. He has yet to be taught a single jutsu or anything, Naruto would be turning four in six months, his wish was to enter the academy but he had to learn something other than basic chakra control techniques.

"Well Naruto-kun I've decided that I'm going to finally teach you a jutsu or two but first we need to find out what your affinities are." Tsunade said while taking a small piece of paper.

"All you need to do is push some chakra into it and we'll be able to see." Tsunade directed while handling the paper to her son.

Doing at his mother told him he pumped chakra into the paper. Seconds later the paper began to react. The left side burnt up and became ash while the right side crinkled up.

'Fire and Lightning.'

They both thought. Naruto smiled, 'Perfect I have mother's affinity and father's affinity.'

"Alright Naruto, I'll be teaching you a few basic techniques then a few lightning jutsus." Tsunade said.

-Skip the basics (Clone, hendge, etc.)-

"Alright, now I'm going to teach you a variation of the Shadow Clone Technique." Said Tsunade.

"Okay, I'm ready." Naruto said.

"It's called "Lightning Release: Shadow Clone". It is a type of clone that is made up of lightning, I'll show you how it works, and send a clone to attack me." Tsunade said.

Naruto sent a clone towards his mother, who also made a clone. Naruto's clone charged and sent a punch towards the other clone. It easily dodged and grabbed Naruto's clone, the clone smirked and burst into lightning, electrocuting Naruto's clone dispelling them both.

'If I have to fight am opponent near water this jutsu will be quite helpful.' Naruto thought.

"Okay, Naru-kun I want you to try it now make a clone and infuse it with lightning." Tsunade said.

Naruto was about to try it went he felt chakra rearing him.

"Someone is here, I can sense their chakra." Naruto said looking over to the small forest that surrounded the field.

'A sensor?' Tsunade gasped.

A small figure came into the clearing, Naruto instantly recognized him to be his best friend, Kakashi.

"HEY KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled to who friend who was now running over to the pair.

"Hey Naruto, hi Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said smiling at the pair while slightly panting. "I ran all the way over here to come see if you wanted to train with me and dad tomorrow. He's going to teach me taijutsu and ninjutsu, he said you can come if you want to. Oh I almost forgot, did you find out what affinities you have. I have Lighting and Water." Kakashi said happily.

"I have lightning too, and fire." Naruto said back glad his friend has affinity as him. Looking up to his mother, who nodded he turned back to Kakashi. "Sure."

-Skip (after Kakashi leaves)-

"Naruto, I want to tell me what you meant when you said you could sense chakra." Tsunade asked turning to her son.

"Well I can sense yours too mom, I just thought it was because you were close by. But I can feel chakra all around me, from animals and people." Naruto asked back wondering why his mother was asking him.

"It seems like you're a sensor." Tsunade said with a proud smile.

"A sensor?" Naruto asked question the title.

"Yes a sensor is a person who can feel chakra around or near them, they are very rare. Now let's do a few more lightning jutsus okay?" receiving a nod from Naruto she began speaking again.

"The next one I'll show you is a close combat jutsu is called Lightning blade this is how it's done so watch carefully." Going through hand signs Tsunade bent down slightly with her right hand pointing towards the ground. She lifted her hand up and lighting could be seen covering it with a blade like shape. Piercing a nearby tree she turned around and smiled at her son who had a gaping expression on his face.

"Now you try." Tsunade said moving out of the way, Naruto could see a perfect hole going straight through the tree.

Naruto did the same action as his mother and lightning covered his hand.

"I did it." Naruto said happily. He rammed his hand into a tree and a perfect hole could be seen in the middle of it.

After learning two more, "The Electric Needle" and "Thunder Discharge Disaster" the two began to work on taijutsu.

"Naru-chan how about we have a little spar." Tsunade said while smiling. Naruto nodded and got into a fighting stance his mother had showed him a few weeks ago.

"Let's begin." Tsunade said loudly.

She threw a few needles towards Naruto at a very fast speed. Naruto ducked but was surprised when his mother appeared behind him and delivered a quick punch to his shoulder. That sent him crashing forward.

'I should be lucky mom isn't using her super strength.'

Tsunade rushed forward and aimed a punch towards Naruto's face. However Naruto ducked under her punch and twisted her body while pushing her fist up and away from him, then gave a strong punch to her torso. Tsunade grunted at the discomfort, luckily she pushed some chakra to her torso where her son was aiming his fist. Tsunade disappeared from Naruto's view.

'Where did she go, left, no, right, no, up, no, behind, no underneath?' A sly grin appeared on the boy's face.

Naruto focused chakra into his fist and slammed it into the ground. His mother appeared above the rumble with a small smile on her face.

Running towards Naruto she cocked her fist back and swung. Naruto ducked and swept her legs out from underneath her. They engaged in a fierce battle of taijutsu, trading hits and kicks with one another. It was mainly Tsunade attacking and Naruto dodging. Tsunade had decided to end the match with a final punch to Naruto's face making him land on his butt with now noticeable dark bruises covering most of his body. Walking over to her son who was panting heavily with sweat drenching his face. She bent done onto her knees and covered her hands with chakra and moved them over his body, healing his wounds.

"You did well Naruto, your speed and power are what's lakings. From now on I want to do some exercises every morning. I want you to do 50 pushups, sit ups and crunches every morning and you'll run one lap around the village. Well start increases the amount after a little bit, okay? Now how about we go home."

"Alright." Naruto answered back.

-Next day-

Naruto got up at 8 sharp the next morning he had training with Kakashi at 9. Walking out of his bedroom and down the stairs Naruto saw his mother making a small breakfast for him consisting over toast, eggs, bacon, fruit and milk. After eat Naruto went back up to his room and took a quick shower and got dressed. His outfit consisting of blue shorts, a grey short sleeve shirt, a Senju headband like his great-grand father had, and black sandals. Running out the door after saying bye to his mother. He ran across town to Kakashi's house.

Walking up to the front door Naruto knocked lightly. The door opened and Naruto came face to face with Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi are we going to start training now?" Naruto asked while Kakashi walked out of his house.

"Yeah, Dad said that we're going to meet him at training ground 7." Kakashi replied.

"Let's get going." Naruto said as they made their way to training field 7.

-At training field 7-

Naruto and Kakashi were currently doing a few warm up consisting of pushups, sit ups, and stretches. Walking over to Sakumo they both sat down in front of him.

"Alright you too, first we'll start with a simple spar between you two. After that well practice kunai and shuriken throwing, some running, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and finishing with a spar between me and you two. Your spar will be of taijutsu only, but weapons are allowed, let's get started."

The Two boys faced one another, they both wore the same smirk. Kakashi currently didn't have his mask on since he was with his father and best friend. Sakumo stood between the pair.

"Begin!" He yelled and jumped back to watch the fight.

Naruto stood before Kakashi with a now slightly lazy smirk, while Kakashi was smiling.

"Come on Kashi, I'm waiting." Naruto said with a yawn.

Kakashi sprinted towards Naruto and threw a kick towards his side. Naruto caught his legs and pulled him forward and punch him in the face. Kakashi stumbled back with blood lightly falling from his nose. Naruto ran towards his friend and aimed a kick to his rips, Kakashi blocked the kick with one of his own. The two kept exchanging blows, with Naruto leading. Kakashi swung a fist towards Naruto, Naruto grabbed his fist but was caught off guard when Kakashi twisted his body and kicked him in the side of the head. Naruto jumped back and wiped the blood off his temple. Kakashi ran towards Naruto again who back flipped out of the way of a kick. Naruto grabbed an exploding kunai and threw it towards Kakashi. Jumping out of the way Kakashi was about to land on the ground when he felt a sharp kick in the back. Skidding a few feet away he grabbed ten shuriken and threw them at Naruto you blocked them all they another kunai. Running full speed towards Kakashi with a few shuriken and was about 5 feet away and threw five or so at him. Seeing a kunai flying straight for his face Naruto grabbed another shuriken and threw it at one of the ones he just threw to knock the kunai out of the air.

Each boy grabbed a kunai and ran towards each other. The sounds of metal on metal could be heard threw out the field. Naruto ducked under Kakashi's swipes and back handed his elbow effectively moving the arm away and he delivered a harsh punch to Kakashi's face then a kick to his stomach. Running behind Kakashi Naruto gave another kick to his back sending Kakashi into the ground.

Naruto jumped to where his friend now lay. "I forfeit." Naruto heard Kakashi mumble.

Holding a hand out to his friend, Naruto wore a bright smile.

Kakashi smiled as well and grabbed Naruto's hand and picked himself up.

"Looks like Naruto won. You both did great." Sakumo said finally walking back over to the boys.

After resting for a few moments and wrapping there wounds with bandages the boys went to start target practice.

Each of them grabbed six shurikens they faced their targets and threw them.

Kakashi hitting 5/6 and Naruto hitting 6/6 right in the bull's eye.

Grabbing 10 kunai each the boys threw them at their targets.

Kakashi hitting 9/10 and Naruto hitting 10/10.

After going through drills the boys received weights from Sakumo. Both gravity weights as well as normal weights the boys had to do five laps around the field in under 30 minutes. With both boys being barley able to stand, saying it was difficult was an exaggeration. Luckily both boys managed to complete it.

There thoughts were cleared when they heard their "sensei" call them over.

"Alright boys next I'll be showing to each a few jutsus, for Naruto well be doing fire and some lightning. And for Kakashi well be doing mostly lighting and some water."

Going their separate ways both boys with a clone with the real Sakumo set up the next activities.

-With Naruto-

"Alright Naruto I only know a few fire techniques but I will be showing you all of them." Sakumo said while looking to Naruto.

"The first will be a simple C-rank offensive Ninjustsu, it's called Fire style: Fireball Jutsu. In this techniques chakra kneaded inside your body turns into fire, then expelled as a giant orb of fire or as a continuous flame-thrower. The trick to this attack is how much chakra and force you put into it and well you are at controlling to volume. The released flames will then engulf the target as well as leave a crater on the surface." Explained Sakumo's clone briefly.

"How do I do it then?" Naruto asked quickly.

"I'm going to preform it, show you the hand signs, and then you'll try." Instructed Sakumo's clone and preformed the necessary hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A rather large fireball was released from the clone's mouth and sped towards one of the training dummies, burning everything in its path, and crashed into the dummy with a loud bang, completely incinerating it.

Naruto was absolutely fascinated with it and began his try.

Naruto preformed the same hand seals as his teacher and surprisingly the same large fireball irrupted from the little boy's mouth. The large fireball made its way to another dummy and completely scorched it.

'Sakumo' was completely stunned a three-year-old boy had created a perfect fireball on his first try.

"Alright I guess you need a more of a challenge huh Naruto?" The man asked.

After learning two more fire jutsu's Naruto and Kakashi worked on their speed, taijutsu and strength.

Over the next six months Naruto and Kakashi worked to their fullest, training every day. Naruto has taken quite the liking to Fire techniques as well as his lightning techniques. Sakuma promised to start teaching him kenjutsu once his birthday finally came around.

-Time skip (End of six months of training)-

As of today Naruto Senju was finally four-years-old. His parents had promised him that if they thought he was ready he would be able to start the academy this fall. Kakashi has already turned four two months ago and said that his father is also letting him start up at the academy with Naruto this coming fall. Today was September 7th Naruto's fourth birthday and the day he would have to spar a ninja or his parents choosing. In the last months Naruto has mastered over ten fire release techniques and over fifteen lightning release techniques, his speed was high chuunin to low jounin, he was smarter than most adults with an I.Q. of 172 he was a prodigy after all. Most adults praised him for being so talented as well as a Senju. Naruto also become quite the expert in taijutsu, his level now ranging from low jounin to mid jounin. He has yet to be able to do a single genjutsu since he has such large chakra reserves. With all the raining Naruto has grown quite an amount in the past six months, now standing a good three foot eleven. Naruto also began teaching under his parents' teammate Orochimaru. He's the one that got his taijutsu to where it is now.

Naruto was currently walking down the stairs in his family home. Having a seat at the kitchen counter Naruto waited patiently for his parents to come in. Naruto has become an even more serious child during training. His mother often compared him to her great uncle and his great-great uncle Tobirama Senju. Naruto always took it as a compliment.

Hearing his parents' bedroom door open Naruto lifted his head off the counter and onto his flooded hands. Walking into the kitchen to see their son sitting there with an emotionless face was something Tsunade and Jiraiya have become accustom to.

-Breakfast-

His mother had made him his favorite morning meal, consisting of bacon, pancakes, fruit, and milk.

"Naruto once you're done eating you'll need to go get dressed your test will be in one hour." Tsunade said looking to her son.

Looking up to his mother quickly Naruto gave a quick nod and continued eating.

"Are you going to tell me who I'm going to fight mother?" Naruto questioned.

Tsunade of course shook her head she wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Naruto sighed 'That was to be expected.'

Finishing his breakfast Naruto walked up to his bed room and got dresses.

He was dressed in a simple purple shirt, dark green cargo pants and navy blue ninja sandals. Grabbing a black Senju headband Naruto tied it around his forehead, keeping his bangs out of his face. His hair was rather short in the back and longer in the front with bangs framing the sides of his face and over his forehead. (Levi with bangs framing his face) walking down to the front door to meet his parents they all walked to training group 7.

-Naruto's exam-

Walking over to the field Naruto waited for his opponent to arrive. He could see his parents, teacher and best friend Kakashi on the side lines.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in front of him.

'Great.' Naruto sighed.

It was none other than Minato Namikaze.

Looking up to the sixteen year old Naruto smirked and waited for the fight to begin.

Jiraiya walked up between the pair.

"Begin!" He shouted and jumped back to the stands.

Naruto and Minato were staring each other in the eyes waiting for the other to make a move.

Reaching behind him Naruto grabbed a few shuriken out of his pouch. Throwing them towards Minato he ran through and seals.

"Fire Style: Fire stream!" blowing a think line a fire towards his shuriken.

"Fire Style: Blazing Shuriken Dance!"

Fire then covered the shuriken he threw flying quickly towards Minato.

Minato grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and deflected the shuriken. Naruto ran towards Minato fast than most chunin quickly running threw more hand seals, Naruto jumped into the air.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bullet!"

A thick stream of fire shot towards Minato, who also went through hand seals.

"Water style: Water Wall!" A large wall of water shot out of Minato's mouth and extinguished the flames. However seeing this Naruto got a brilliant idea. Jumping into the water Naruto continued growing through multiply sets of hand seals. Naruto went under the water and make a quick clone. The real Naruto went through more hand seals.

'This should work.' He thought

'Lightning style: Eclectic needle'

Lightning coursed through out the wall and onto minato. While Naruto's clone blew out a large fireball, turning the water into mist. The entire field was now completely covered in mist. Naruto used his sensory skills to track Minato down. However he did not expect to feel a kunai on his neck. Looking up he was met with bright blue eyes and sunny blonde hair.

"I've got you Naruto." Minato said smoothly.

"No I'm the one who has you." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. He exploded into curretns of lightning that spread through the missed. Minato collapsed to his knees as lightning coursed through his skin. As the mist finally cleared Naruto stood a good ten or so feet away with the same smirk. Pulling his hand up, Minato felt wires wrap around him.

'Ninja wire, but how?'

Holding the wires in his mouth Naruto began hand seals.

'Fire style: Dragon fire technique.'

Flames erupted around Naruto, then began traveling quickly among the ninja wire.

'Fire style: Running fire.' Fire spread in a perfect circle around the pair as well as around the field.

Minato was very surprised. He however needed to finish this. Disappearing and reappearing behind Naruto and kicking his legs out from underneath him. Naruto fell face first into the dirt. Standing up with a bloody nose he dusted himself off and pouted towards Minato.

"That was a cheap move."

Minato just gave a small smile and poked Naruto in the forehead.

"There's no such thing as a cheap move in a fight. Now how about we finish this." Minato said getting into a fighting stance.

Jumped towards the blonde teen Naruto aimed a high kick to his temple and then to his stomach. Minato grabbed the boy's leg and pushed him back words. Naruto tried to stand up but was pelted with a water bullet. Once he fell back down it stopped, he tried to stand up again but the same thing happened. Pouting again and giving his best puppy dog eyes Naruto looked to Minato.

"Sorry Naruto just give up now, I've won."

Naruto just pouted more. 'This always works on mom, but why not Minato?'

Naruto let out a sigh, crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine."

Minato smiled again and walked over to the boy and tossed him over his shoulders.

"You're pretty strong Naruto, maybe even better than me at ninjustus, but I'm still stronger."

Walking over the group Minato sat Naruto down next to his mom.

"Well, I didn't beat Minato, that was impossible, do I didn't pass did I?" Naruto questioned looking up to his mother who had begun healing his scratches and scrapes. Smiling Tsunade looked to Jiraiya.

"Nope, you pass!" His parents said in sync.

"You will start the academy in a month along with Kakashi." Jiraiya said while riffling his son's hair.

Turning to his best friend Naruto gave him the biggest smile he could muster.

And that's a wrap.

This is the longest chapter yet.

Leave a review.

Next time Naruto and Kurenai will finally meet.

That's it for now. Until next time…


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Senju

Chapter 4: Kurenai and Graduation

Naruto and Kakashi were walking through the halls of the Academy, looking for their classroom.

Passing by doors the pair found room 107, walking into the classroom the boys walked up to a pair of empty seats in the far back corner of the room.

Naruto layer his head down on the table, while Kakashi pulled out a small book. Feeling a presence next to him a few minutes later, Naruto opened his eyes and looked towards the person.

A short boy with pitch black hair, black eyes, with orange googles on his forehead was sitting in the chair to his right.

"Hello." Naruto said looking towards the boy. Turning the black haired boy gave Naruto a bright smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Obito Uchiha, it's nice to meet you." Straightening himself out Naruto gave a small smile and grabbed the boys hand and shuck it lightly.

"I'm Naruto Senju, it's nice to meet you too." Obito's eyes widened at the last name.

"You're a Senju?!" Obito yelled. All the children in the class ran over to Naruto.

"You're a Senju?"

"Are you related to the first and second Hokage?"

"You're cute."

"You have pretty eyes."

"Are you strong, can you use mokuton?"

Naruto looked to all of the people and gave them all a fierce smirk that immediately worked sending them all back to their seats. Looking back to Obito who was rubbing the back of his head and looking around.

"Yes, I am a Senju." Naruto said with a sigh, he hated how people acted different around him when they found out he was a Senju, they only person who didn't was Kakashi, probably because he could care less.

"That's pretty cool, I want to be just like Hashirama and Tobirama, my dream is to become a Hokage and be strong just like them." Obito said smiling.

Naruto looked at Obito like he was crazy. "The Uchiha and Senju are supposed to hate each other, why would you want to be like my great grandfather and great-great uncle?"

"Well I think it shouldn't matter what clan you're from, besides that was a long time ago. Maybe we can change that." Obito said with a smile.

"Your crazy to think that the Uchiha and Senju could ever be friends." At that Obito's smiled faded and a frown took his face.

"But, I'm willing to try." Naruto said with a smirk.

Obito's smiled returned and then a smirk.

"From now on were friends and rivals." Obito said.

The boys shook hands once again and smiled brightly at one another.

Hearing the classroom door opened and the kids all got in there seats, Naruto nudged Kakashi, who had fallen asleep. A tall man with spiky brown hair and glasses walked in.

"Hello, my name is Homura Mitokado, and I will be your teacher until you graduate."

Naruto and Obito were now walking down to the park with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. Naruto wearing a grey and white thick knitted long sleeve sweater, a long sleeve black winter jacket over it and a long red scarf over that with a Senju symbol on it of course given to him by Kakashi as a Christmas present. Dark grey loose cargo pants and black boots. While Obito was wearing a navy blue outfit consisting of pants, and thick longs sleeve shirt, an orange and black jacket with the Uchiha crest on the back and similar green scarf given to him by Kakashi as well and of course his new orange and black goggles given to him by Naruto. It was currently December and they were on winter break. It has also been two months since him, Obito and Kakashi started the academy, and Kakashi was on a trip with his father and wouldn't be back for another few days so Obito took the liberty to hang out with Naruto.

Naruto walked over to a trashcan and threw away his now empty cup.

"So Obito what are we going to do at the park, do you want to work on your fire Justus or do you just want to see Rin?" Naruto found out about Obito's crush on the girl a month ago when she walked over to them at the park and Obito was sporting a very heavy blush. He would constantly tease the boy, and Obito couldn't say anything back because well Naruto didn't have a crush. Hell he couldn't stand most of the girls he knew. All of them fan girls, he couldn't stand fan girls. The only girls he actually liked were his own mother, his suriget sister Kushina, and Rin.

Obito blushed at the comment and looked down at his feet.

"Well I don't even know if Rin is going to be there."

Naruto of course nodded and continued walking towards the park.

"Why don't we practice a few techniques, if she is there it will be like showing off, but then again I hate show offs." Naruto said casually.

Nodding Obito ran to catch up to his best friend.

"Could you show me a new one?" Obito asked. Ever since they became friends Naruto would show Obito a technique or Jutsu every once-in-a-while.

Nodding slightly Naruto and Obito continued walking to the park.

-At the park-

Walking up to the park Naruto smiled and looked towards Obito.

"I see Rin." Obito immediately looked in the direction his friend was looked and spotted the brown haired girl, however she was not alone, a dark purple haired girl stood to her right and a black haired girl stood at her right. However the boys couldn't see the other girls faces since there backs were turned towards them.

"Why don't you go say hello to her or something?" Naruto asked looking to Obito.

"I don't know, Naruto I'm not very good at talking like you are exceptionally not to girls."

Naruto gave a small smile.

"I'll come with you, so if you say something stupid ill back you up." The white haired boy said trying to encourage his friend.

"Alright."

The black haired boy and the white haired boy walked towards the three girls.

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and put on his emotionless face. Following Obito over to the three girls.

Walking up to the girls, Obito looked over to Naruto and gave him a quick look. Nodding Naruto looked to the girls.

"Hello girls." Obito said.

The three girls each turned around and looked to see who was talking. Rin's eyes widen.

"Hey Obito, Naruto." She said in a happy voice. Turning to her friends she smiled.

"This is Naruto and Obito. I met them a few months ago." Rin said to her friends.

Obito walked closer to the girls and smiled.

"Hi, my names Obito Uchiha."

Obito looked over to his friend, only to see him staring off in space, looking towards the sky.

Obito's face faulted and elbowed his friend in the side. Grunting Naruto looked to Obito and frowned.

"My names Anko." The purple haired girl said.

"And I'm Kurenai." (I get an evil grin)

Looking towards the first girl Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm Naruto Senju, it's nice to meet you both." He said then looking to Kurenai.

Their eyes met and both sets widen. Naruto stepped forward still keeping eye contact.

"You have really beautiful eyes." He said with a small blush on his cheeks.

Kurenai blushed and bit her lip.

"I could say the same for you, I've never seen anyone with two different color eyes. Their so pretty"

Naruto blushed even more and finally broke the eye contact by looking down at his feet and kicked the snow. (Its winter, there's snow)

"Thank you." He said finally looking up at her.

Obito looked to his friend. His eyes narrowed and an evil smirk made its way across his face.

"Hey Naruto are we going to train some, or do you want to stay with your girlfriend?" Obito asked with a glint in his eyes.

"SHES/IM NOT MY/HIS GIRLFRIEND!" The two children said at the same time and instantly blushing.

Naruto bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. Balling it up and cocked his arm back and threw the snowball at Obito who was laughing with Anko and Rin. The Snowball hit Obito square in the face knocking him head back a little. Wiping the snow off his face he saw Naruto smirking and Kurenai holding in a laugh. Grabbing some snow Obito balled it up and was about to throw it when another snowball hit him in the head. Turning around he saw Kakashi standing there with an eye smile.

"Nice one Kakashi!" Naruto yelled to his other friend. Obito threw the snowball in his hand at Kakashi's face. Sadly Kakashi had yet to open his eyes so the snowball hit him in the face.

"Snowball fight it is then, Rin and I vs Naruto and Kurenai and then Kakashi and Anko." Obito said with a smile.

Each team ran over to a hiding spot with Rin and Obito behind a few bushes, Kakashi and Anko behind the slide and Naruto and Kurenai behind a large tree. Each team started making as many snowballs as possible. Naruto started to climb the tree and grabbed some snow off the tree. Seeing black hair, Naruto aimed and threw snowballs then jumping down from the tree. Each one hitting Obito in the face or chest. Kakashi ran towards Naruto while Anko ran towards Kurenai with snowballs in their hands. Seeing the team run towards them Naruto and Kurenai ran behind the tree. Naruto however made the mistake of looking around and three snowballs hit him in the face, head, and mouth. Scowling Naruto wiped the snow off his face. A fourth one hit him in the back of the head, turning around he saw Obito and Rin sneaking up behind him. Looking forward he saw Kakashi running closer. Naruto and Kurenai were now surrounded, Anko and Rin facing Kurenai and Kakashi and Obito facing towards Naruto.

"Great." Naruto muttered. Obito and Kakashi each made a few clones who each grabbed more snowballs. Seeing snowballs headed their way Naruto turned to Kurenai.

"." Naruto said. Kurenai walked behind Naruto and looked over his shoulder.

Getting pelted by snowballs was not something Naruto Senju enjoyed.

-Time skip (10 months later)-

Naruto, Kakashi and Obito were sitting in class, they had just gotten back from lunch break. They had started their second year of academy a few weeks ago, with all three other them being 5 years old. Anko, Rin and Kurenai were starting the academy this year. Naruto and Kurenai (wink) have started to develop a close friendship, always staying by each other's side when they were together. The group (Naruto, Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Kurenai, and Anko) have become friends with a few other children. Kakashi has even become rivals with a boy named Guy, who Naruto found rather amusing. Kakashi's father has also become Naruto's kenjutsu teacher. Although he had yet to get his own sword, he was decent at weapons ranging from mid to high chunin.

Feeling a ball of paper hit the back of his head, he turned around and saw Kurenai smiling at him.

"You really should pay attention, and not sleep in class Naru-kun." Kurenai said. Naruto blushed at the nickname while Obito chuckled. Sending a glare towards the Uchiha he immediately looked away. Naruto had finally gotten the hang of his mother's death glare. Turning back to Kurenai he gave a small smile.

"Eh, I already know this stuff, Kurenai-chan no need to worry." It was Kurenai's turn to blush as well as Anko's turn to laugh.

"NARUTO!" Turning around he saw his teacher looking towards him. He really couldn't stand this man.

"Yes?" Naruto said looking towards Homaru.

"What could be so important that you didn't want to pay attention to this lesson?" The man asked with a glare.

"Well, I already know about the Senju clan since I'm from the clan. I already know about the first and second Hokage since I am there great grandson and great-great nephew. You'd think I would know about my family and clan, or maybe you didn't?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Listen Naruto, I don't care if you're a Senju or not you're going to be stuck in here form another seven years so I would drop that attitude if I were you." Homaru said with a smirk, he really hated this kid. 'Just because he is a Senju didn't mean he had to be a stuck up brat.' He thought.

The class then heard the door to the room open. In walked in the Sandiame. All of the children were stunned.

"Hokage-sama what a pleasure of you to drop by." Homaru said with a fake smile. (He's going to be kind of a dick)

"No need for the formalities old teammate, but there is a reason I'm here. Naruto-kun please come here." (Kakashi and everyone else will graduate at 6 or older since they are all five right now)

Naruto stood up and walked down the steps.

"What is it Hokage-sama." Naruto as questioning why he was the only one called.

"Well Naruto-kun since you started the academy, you have soon expediential growth, faster than anyone else who has ever entered the academy, even your parents. It has come to my conclusion that you are ready to take your genin exam to become an official ninja of the leaf. So Naruto-kun would you like to take the exam, although yours will be slightly different than normal."

Naruto was shocked, he could become a ninja, an official ninja. Looking over to his friends who all had bright smiles or giving him a thumbs up. Turning back to the Hokage Naruto smirked.

"I'll do it." He said confidently.

-Skip to the exam-

The white haired boy was standing in front of the Hokage and a few jounin.

"Alright Naruto like I said before your exam will be a little different, you will do a simple clone and henge but after that you will be fighting against one of our chunin. Are you ready?" the man asked looking to Naruto, who just nodded.

"Please preform a clone." One of the jounin said.

Naruto did a simple hand sign and a clone proofed in existence next to him.

"Now a henge."

Naruto again did a simple hand sign and transformed into a chair.

The jounin and Hokage nodded.

"Alright Naruto follow me, we'll going to training ground 1."

-Training ground 1-

Naruto was facing a 16-year-old girl who had wild brown hair and red fang like marks on her cheeks.

"You want me to fight this little boy, I mean how old is he four?" Tsume said with a smirk.

Naruto's face faulted and scolded at the girl.

"I'm 5." He said.

"Ha, you're still a little kid, why are you even taking this exam?" She asked.

"Tsume, I called you here to fight, not argue. Now are you to ready?" Receiving a nod from both.

"Begin." The Hokage said and stepped back.

"Hey kid, just because you're a child doesn't mean I'm going easy on you." Tsume said with a smirk.

"I could say the same for you." Naruto said back with a smirk.

Tsume growled and ran toward the boy with her partner running next to her.

"Fang over Fang!" Both she and ninken turned into tornado like drills.

Jumping over them and running towards the opposite side of the field, he could feel them closing in on him though jumping into the air Naruto blew three large fireballs towards the pair. Naruto created two lightning clones and sent them towards Tsume and Kuromaru each with kunais in their hands. Throwing the kunai around the pair who were now in normal form. While the real Naruto ran straight towards Tsume. Throwing shurikens towards the teen who blocked them with her own Kunai. Naruto's clones them went on each said of her and threw more kunai towards Kuromaru who dodged them. Tsume threw a kunai at the one of the clones that was closing in on her partner successfully hitting the clone in the head, however once the clone exploded lighting ran onto the kunai it was holding and down the ninja wire that was restricting the canine.

Naruto smiled, the lighting coursed through the dogs body successfully knocking him out.

Tsume growled and ran towards the real Naruto. Attempting to punch him in the jaw, but the body jumped over her arm and grabbed her upper arm twisting it and tossing her a few feet away. Getting up Tsume went through hand seals and a large stream of water came from her mouth and directed it's self towards the boy.

"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique." A large wall like ball of fire surrounded Naruto as the other clone went through his own hand signs.

'Fire Style: Flame Bullet.' An uneven ball of fire shot towards the women. It successfully stopped the water stream.

Naruto ran towards Tsume and kicked her in the lower leg successfully making her drop to one leg. Jumping into the air Naruto created to shadow clone and tied ninja wire around her and held a kunai to her neck.

"I win." Naruto said.

The Hokage walked up to Naruto and knelt down in front of him.

"Congratulations Naruto, you are now an official ninja or Konoha." He said smiling.

Naruto bowing and gave a smile.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Said man then handed Naruto a black forehead protector.

Grabbing the headband Naruto wrapped it around his head as well as holding back his white hair. Un-tying the ninja wire around Tsume he thanked her and walked back to the academy to meet his friends.

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha with a small smirk on his face. People stopped and gaped. Naruto was the youngest person in Konoha to graduate. At only five years old, beating his parents, and the Hokage by a year.

Walking to the Entrance of the academy he waited for his friends to be released from class.

-30 minutes later-

Hearing the doors open Naruto turned and watched the other kids pass by. Once he could feel his friends a few feet away from the exit he stepped in front of the door way.

Obito, Kakashi, Anko, Rin, and Kurenai's eyes all widened.

"I'm a genin now." Naruto said with a smirk.

Obito and Kakashi each walked up to him and gave him a fist bump, while the girls hugged and congratulated him.

Naruto Senju was now a real ninja.

This is probably my favorite chapter to write so far although I had to listen to Christmas music to write the snowball fight part, I mean it's the middle of summer, 90 some degrees where I live. But that's it for this chapter. Tomorrow's chapter might be a little shorter because I plan are starting another fan fiction that should be up in a few days, however don't expect the chapters to become less frequent there will still be seven or so chapters a week. But I am really excited about this new story. It will also be Naruto x Kurenai so watch out for that one later this week.

Leave a review, favorite, follow or whatever.

Until next time…


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Senju

Chapter 5: C- ranked mission and mother worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This chapter will probably go a little fast, I want to get Naruto grown up, in his teens.

Naruto was walking towards the hokage's office. His father told him he would have to go to the Hokage and receive his team and sensei, as well as first mission.

Knocking on the door, to the Hokage's office Naruto walked in and bowed.

"Hello Naruto-kun, what brings you here today?" The man said with a smile.

Naruto went over to one of the chairs and sat down. "Father said for me to come here so I can get my sensei."

"Oh of course, he should be here in a few moments." Looking down at his papers Hiruzen gave a sly grin.

The door to the office opened and a tall man walked in.

"Sakumo-san, you're my sensei?" The white haired boy asked with a smile.

"Correct." The silver haired man said back. "Now how about we go get started." Sakumo said.

Following his now official sensei up the chairs and onto the roof of the Hokage's office/building.

"Now Naruto how about we introduce ourselves?" Sakumo asked looking towards his student.

"We already know each other sensei, and where are the other members of the team, aren't genin teams made up of three genin and one jounin?" Naruto knew something was up.

"Your correct most genin teams are made up of four people however, when the Hokage and your parents came to me and asked if I would be your official sensei, I said of course, the reason behind this is because you have the ability to become a very strong ninja and they didn't want that to go to waste, as well as there is one else your age who graduated and your mother wanted you to be with your age group. I can also finally start to teach you more kenjutsu now that I have too." He said with a smile.

"Now likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Sakumo said with a straight face.

"Training with my friends Obito and Kakashi as well as hang out with Kurenai. Loud people, even though Obito can be loud sometimes. Training. As for a dream, I want to become a great ninja just like my ancestors." Naruto finished with a dreamy smile. Sakumo smiled at the answer.

"I like training, I don't have many dislikes, training would be a hobby I guess, and as for dreams, I never really thought about it. Now how about we go and get something to eat?" Sakumo asked while standing back up.

"Shouldn't we get a mission or something sensei?" Naruto asked with a straight face.

"You can't fight on an empty stomach can you?" Naruto shook his head and followed his teacher to the ramen shop.

-1 month later-

Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage with a small frown, since he became a genin a month ago all Naruto has been doing is simple D-ranked missions, he needed a challenge. The 5-year-old was bored, most of the missions were practically chores.

"Please Hokage-sama I can't handle doing another D-ranked mission, I know I'm strong enough to do a C-ranked mission, I beat a chunin to become a genin, just give me try." Naruto said.

Turning to Sakumo, Hiruzen sighed. "Sakumo, do you think Naruto is ready, I know your capable of protecting him, if anything were to go wrong, I couldn't even imagine what Tsunade would do if something happened to Naruto." All three males shivered at the thought.

"I believe he is ready Hokage-sama, he has been doing extremely well with his kenjutsu as well and his taijutsu. Plus, I have to agree it's pretty boring doing D-ranked missions all the time." The silver haired man said with an eye smile.

"Fine." Looking through the drawers in his desk the Hokage pulled out a small folder and dropped it on his desk. Opening the folder and smiled.

"You two will be going to Kiri on a small gathering mission. You will go there and collect a few documents for me. Since Kiri isn't allied with any other village including us, you might have to face a few bandits but hopefully nothing too bad. This is a high c-ranked mission so be careful, you will be leaving tomorrow morning. Good luck to you two, and be careful." Hiruzen said and handed Sakumo the folder and the pair walked out of the room.

"Alright Naruto you heard the Hokage, remember the sealing scrolls your father gave you, they will come in handy. We'll meet tomorrow morning at 8, by the north gate."

Walking into his home, Naruto had a small smile on his face.

'Finally a real mission.'

"What's got you so happy, Naru-chan?" Turning around Naruto saw his mother standing with a smirk on her face.

"I finally received my first real mission, Kaasan (He calls her that when she's around, but mother when she's not.) It's a c-ranked mission, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Tsunade's face paled and her breath caught in her throat. He brother died on his first mission outside the village. She remembered when Orochimaru told her about it, there was a land mine where Nawaki ran off to.

"Kaasan?"

"Kaasan, are you alright?" Naruto looked to his mother with worried eyes.

"Kaasan, can you hear me?" Tsunade snapped out of her flashback and looked down to her son.

Engulfing the boy in a hug a feeling a few tears fall onto his shoulder Naruto looked to his mother.

"Kaasan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked still hugging his mother.

"Naruto-kun, I never told you how your uncle died." Naruto remembered his mother telling him about her younger brother, Nawaki who died during the second great shinobi war, though she never told him how.

"He died on his first real mission, a bomb was under the ground where he was headed and it exploded and he died." Tsunade said closed her eyes tightly thinking back to when she saw his body." I just, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Tsunade muttered.

"I'll be fine Kaasan, Sakumo-Sensei is going to be with me and he's just as strong as you and Tousan." Naruto said.

"I know, I Know but the ninja world is dangerous, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Naruto."

"Nothing will happen, I promise." Naruto gave his mother bright smile.

Letting go of the hug Tsunade wiped her tears and smiled.

"I know, now I would like to talk to you about something Naruto, I have decided the once you become chunin I'm going to make you an offer. As you know this mark on my forehead has more chakra sealed inside in case I need it, it lets me heal my body, or anyone else that other medics could only dream of. Once you become chunin I'm going to let you get one. Your father and I will also be giving you our summoning contracts, you can of coarse have your own, but we want you to have ours in case something were to happen to you we would be able to be notified. As for the seal, I want you to be able to heal yourself if anything happened to you and no own was around as well as for more power, I will be teaching you my super strength and some medical jutsu."

Naruto was shocked. He asked before if his mother could teach him her super strength, but had always declined, so why now.

"Kaasan, why do you want to teach me your techniques now?" Naruto asked.

"I just feel like you could use it, that's all." With that Tsunade walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Naruto shrugged it off and walked up to his room. Grabbing a few storage scrolls, Naruto sealed two sets of clothing, kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, a first aid kit, and food. After packing everything up Naruto walked downstairs and saw his mother reading a book. Walking past her he walked out of his home and to Kurenai's house.

-At Kurenai's house-

Knocking on the door, a stall man stood at the door way.

"Good afternoon, Kinuta-san, is Kurenai here." Naruto said with a smile.

Kinuta (Kurenai's father, we don't know his name.) nodded.

"Come on in, I'll get Kurenai." The man disappeared for about ten and returned with Kurenai behind him.

Kurenai looked up and saw the brown and black eyes of her closet friend. She immediately ran past her father and hugged her friend.

Naruto blushed on the contact and slowly hugged the girl back.

"Are we still going to the field Naruto?" Kurenai asked after releasing her friend.

"Yes." Naruto said led Kurenai out of the house.

"Be back by dinner time!" the pair could hear Kinuta shout from the porch. Giving a small wave as conformation the two walked to the park.

-At the park-

Naruto and Kurenai were sitting in a large field behind the main park. Naruto was lying on his back with one hand behind his head while the other was holding a few pieces of grass.

"I finally have my first mission tomorrow, it's a c-ranked mission to Kiri to pick up some documents for Hokage-sama." Naruto said with his eyes closed.

"When are you leaving?" The red eyed girl asked with a small frown.

"Around 8, Sensei said we didn't have to leave too early since the mission isn't urgent."

Kurenai bit her lip and looked towards the boy, his short hair blowing lightly in the wind, since he became a genin Naruto wanted to keep his hair short. It was not shaved at the back and sides, only falling down a few inches around his face and over the shaved part. (Levi's hair from attack on titan) She smiled at the peaceful look on his face.

"Naruto, you'll be careful right?" Kurenai said in a small voice. She didn't want anything bad to happen to the boy. He was her best friend, sure she had Anko, Rin, Kakashi, and Obito but none other them understood her like Naruto did.

Naruto cracked opened his left eye and looked at Kurenai.

"You sound like my mother." He said with a smirk.

"I'm being serious Naruto, you're my best friend I don't want anything bad to happen to you." She wasn't even looking at him, her eyes were focused solely on the flower next to her. It was a rose, obviously dead but she still thought it was pretty, it hadn't lost all life so it still had the ruby red color.

Naruto sat up and looked to the flower his friend was staring at.

Hovering his hands over the rose, he smiled when it began to straighten out. Its color soon returned shining its crimson red color. Grabbing the rose Naruto stood up and looked down to Kurenai.

"Here, if you ever miss me just look to the rose." Naruto held out the rose to Kurenai, whose eyes were wide.

'How did that flower come back to life?' She thought.

Grabbing the rose she held it in her hands.

"It's beautiful."

"It matches your eyes." Naruto sat down next to Kurenai, who was blushing.

Putting a hand on hers Naruto gave a small smile. "I'll be careful, I promise."

-Next day-

Naruto stood wearing a pitch black sleeveless shirt, khaki shorts and blue ninja sandals. His headband wore proudly around his neck and his grey backpack lay on his back. Standing in front of him were his parents, Obito, Kakashi and Kurenai.

"You all really didn't have to come you know, it's only c-ranked." The young Senju said with a small scowl.

"That's exactly why we're here Naruto." Jiraiya said looking towards his son.

Naruto sighed and shrugged. His mother walked up to him and gave him a tight hug and whispered in his ear. "Be careful, okay?" Naruto nodded and hugged his mother back.

Tsunade stood up straight and looked down to her son. 'He's grown so much and he's only five.' Bending down she kissed his forehead, the boy instantly blushed heavily.

Jiraiya walked up to his son and put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"Stay safe, and kick some ass." He said with a smirk, Naruto mirrored the smirk and nodded.

Obito and Kakashi both walked up to him.

"Don't get yourself hurt or were going to kick your ass alright?" Obito smirked.

"I could say the same for you, so don't get yourself into too much trouble without me here to tell you if your being an idiot or not." Turning to Kakashi Naruto smiled. "Watch over him Kashi." Obito's face faulted and Kakashi smiled.

"Be careful and stay safe, you too dad." Kakashi said looking to his friend and father.

Naruto nodded and looked to Kurenai.

"Be careful alright, you promised me you would stay safe, I expect you to keep that promise."

Naruto nodded and hugged her. Walking back over to Kakashi and Obito he hugged to two and walked back over to his sensei.

"You ready?" Naruto nodded.

They pair began walking towards Kiri, Turning around Naruto waved towards his friends and family.

'My first mission, has begun.'

That's it.

New chapter tomorrow.

Naruto will have mokuton.

Tanks for the reviews.

Next time a fight between Naruto and a special guest. New story chapter 1 will be up Friday for sure.

Leave a review and let me know how it went.

Until next time…


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Senju

Chapter 6: Naruto vs Kisame

Kisame will be about five years older than Naruto. For the next few chapters this story will go rather fast, it will span over about five years. So expect time skips, there will be about two more major skips than the good stuff is going to begin which I'm super excited about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Now onto the story.

Naruto and Sakumo walked through the gates of the hidden mist village.

"Stop!" The pair looked to their left to see a man in hidden mist attire walking towards them.

"What's your business here?" The man asked.

"We are here to pick up a document for the Hokage, we are from the leaf. I'm Sakumo Hatake, and this is my student Naruto Senju." Sakumo said with a small bow.

The man's eyes widened. "Your Konoha's White Fang! It's an honor to meet you, and as for the document it is currently with one of our jounin, if you'll follow me." The man said leading the two towards a medium sized black building.

Walking into the building Naruto could sense two very large chakra signatures on the other side of the building.

"So you feel it too Naruto?" Sakumo asked bending down to Naruto's eye level. "Yes."

Narrowing his eyes Naruto looked towards the man guiding them through the building.

'Something is definitely going on, could this all be a trap? Yes it has to be, they wouldn't take us here if it weren't.' Naruto thought glaring at the back of the man's head.

Noticing that they were getting closer to the chakra signatures Naruto and Sakumo looked towards one another and nodded.

Opening the door to the room, the black haired man looked towards Sakumo and Naruto and nodded. The duo walked into the room. It was dark, rather small and looked almost like a sewer. Water ran in two small streams on each side and a large stone chair stood across the room. In the chair sat a rather large man, his head covered in orange hair, wrapped in bows on each side of his head, and a headband on his forehead. The man had three green triangular marks on his cheeks and pointed teeth.

"Konoha nins, why are you here?" The orange haired man said.

"We were sent by the Hokage to collect a document, He said Kiri was giving up important information on other villages." Sakumo said. Naruto stayed behind his sensei and looked to the Kiri ninja.

"You're Fugaki Suikazan, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, wielder of the Samehada, correct?" Naruto asked, he knew he recognized the man from something. "What's the real reason were here?" Naruto asked again.

Fugaki had a smirk on his face and grabbed the handle of his sword. Naruto and Sakumo both did the same.

"Your smart boy, and I see that you both have swords. I never thought you would be sent here White Fang. And for the reason you're here well that's simple. I needed a group of ninja to take hostage, for a plan of mine." Fugaki said while standing up. Bringing his sword forward he put the tip of his sword to the ground.

Naruto grasped the hilt of his sword and brought it to his side, while his other hand grabbed a few shuriken. Sakumo grabbed his sword and got into a fighting stance.

Fugaki turned towards a guard to his left and nodded his head.

"How about a little match, you against me, and my student against yours." Fugaki stated, it wasn't a question. The two could see the door open behind the guard, a small figure stepped into the room, his face and body covered in shadows. Once he was a few feet into the room the boy looked up. He had blue skin, dark blue spiky hair, sharp teeth and gills on his face. Naruto's eyes narrowed he had seen a few odd looking people but non that looked so much like a shark.

"I'm Kisame." The boy said with a smirk. He looked to be about nine or ten. He also had a sword strapped to his back.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto said with an emotionless face. Sakumo looked towards the two boys then back to Fugaki.

"How about we began." Fugaki said getting into a fighting stance. Sakumo turned back to Naruto and nodded.

Naruto ran towards Kisame, throwing multiply shuriken near the boy. Kisame jumped over and around the shuriken and went through hand seals with a single hand. 'Water style: Fury wave' A stream of water flew towards Naruto. Jumping to the left of the now small wave Naruto charged towards Kisame.

"I must say your ability to perform Justus with a signal hand sign is quite improvise, but you're not the only one." 'Fire style: Fireball jutsu' A medium sized fireball shout towards Kisame.

Kisame jumped over the fireball ran towards Naruto. Kisame and Naruto's sword smashed together. Turning Naruto pushed his sword onto Kisame and kicked the other boy in the stomach. Turning a full 360 degrees Naruto aimed a kick towards the boy's head but was blocked with his hands. Grabbing Naruto's leg Kisame tossed Naruto to the wall next to him. Throwing a kunai with a paper bomb attached towards the boy, Naruto smirked. Kisame jumping high into the air but his eyes widen when he saw Naruto standing upside down in the ceiling. Feeling a sword go through his stomach the boy gasped and fell to the ground with Naruto standing over him.

Naruto removed the blade from Kisame's stomach and pointed it towards his neck. Kisame kicked the boys hand and the blade flew into one of the walls. Getting up Kisame grabbed Naruto by his collar and punched him in the gut making the boy spit up a small amount of blood. Dropping the boy onto the ground Kisame grinned and kicked the boy in the stomach.

"You're pretty stupid trying to fight me kid." Kisame said looking down to the boy.

Naruto was on his knees and was clutching his stomach.

"You're no match for me."

Naruto looked up and smirked. He threw two smoke bombs. Turning Kisame looked around the room looking for the boy. 'This kid is pretty strong.' He thought.

Naruto made a few clones and began going through multiply sets of hand signs. One of Naruto's clones blew a large fireball towards Kisame, who made a wall of water. While another clone kneeled down.

'Lightning style: Spider web' Rings of lightning went around Naruto's clone and spread onto Kisame's water.

Lightning coursed through Kisame. He dropped to the floor only to fell a blade pressed to his neck.

"I've won." Naruto said. And pierced the boy's shoulders.

Kisame feel to the ground unable to move his arms. "I take it back, your pretty good, kid. We'll have to fight again sometime, you should probably go now." 'This kid isn't so bad.' Kisame thought and looked towards the next room were loud noises were heard.

Naruto turned to the door and saw his sensei walk out with multiply cuts over his body and a rather large amount of blood pooled from his shoulder.

"This mission was an ambush, we have to get out of here and fast." Sakumo said and walked over to Naruto whose clothing was also tattered.

Naruto nodded and put his sword back onto his back. The pair walked towards the exit, Naruto turned around towards Kisame.

"I'll see you're around Kisame, if you ever want a real fight come find me." And with that the pair started their way back to Konoha.

-Time Skip (Five hours from Konoha)-

Running from tree to tree Naruto began to slow down. He could feel his eyes starting to close, his heart started to beat faster, and his lungs began to take less air in. Stopping on a tree branch Naruto knelt down and shook his head. They having been moving almost nonstop since they left Kiri, only stopping to wrap their wounds and to eat.

Naruto's vision began to get blurry. Getting back up he shook his head again and began jumping across the trees to catch up with his teacher. Jumping across a gap Naruto slipped, that's when everything went black.

-In Konoha-

Tsunade was standing in the kitchen with a glass in her hand. It has been about five days since Naruto left for his first mission outside the walls. She was terrified, she has tried to keep her mind off of her son, but she had a bad feeling about it. The glass in her hand suddenly slipped and shattered onto the tiles of the kitchen. Her eyes widened. Jiraiya came running into the room to see Tsunade on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Tsunade what's wrong, what happened?" He asked franticly walking over to her.

Tsunade looked up and tears were streaming down her face. Her lips trembling as well as her whole body.

"My baby, something happened." Tsunade shook even more with the words coming from her mouth.

Jiraiya's own eyes widen and knelt down next to the women. "What happened?" He asked.

Tsunade looked to the glass that was now shattered.

"I don't know, I just have a really bad feeling."

-With Naruto-

Opening his eyes Naruto could see silver hair.

"Sensei?" His voice was hoarse and his throat dry.

"You're awake, you had a pretty bad fall." Sakumo said while running across a small clearing.

Naruto looked around. "What happened, I don't remember anything."

"You fell off a tree and lost conciseness, my guess is chakra depletion. You just go back to sleep we'll be in Konoha in about an hour, then I'm going to take you to the hospital." Naruto simply nodded.

-Arriving at the village-

Walking through the gates Sakumo walked over to the gate keepers.

"Would you two please tell Hokage-sama we returned and to meet us at the hospital." The two men nodded and sent a clone to the Hokage.

Walking through the hospital doors Sakumo called for a doctor to work on Naruto.

Sakumo sat down in a chair while a nurse stitched a cut on his cheek. Hearing a loud noise Sakumo turned towards the noise. His eyes instantly widen when we saw a glimpse of light blonde hair.

'I'm so dead.' He thought.

Tsunade's fists were clenched, blood dripping from her hands. Tears in her eyes and a dark ora surrounding her.

"Sakumo were is Naru-chan." She said in a deadly voice. Sakumo instantly cowered and shrunk in his chair.

"A doctor took him into a ro.." He was cut off when he realized Tsunade had already walked away.

"WHAT ROOM IS NARUTO IN?" Tsunade yelled at the women behind the counter. She shrank in her chair and looked franticly at the clip board.

"Room 79."

That's when Jiraiya and Hiruzen finally arrived.

Tsunade stalked off to the room and slammed the door open. She saw a white haired boy sitting up on the bed her head now bandaged as well as his hands.

Tsunade ran over to her son and brought him into her ample chest.

"Kaasan, I can't breathe." He muttered out.

Tsunade eyes widened and glared at her son before hitting him on the shoulder.

"OUCH! What was that for!?" Naruto yelled to his mother.

"That was for being an idiot, you could have died you know that right?" Tsunade question tears brimming her eyes thinking about her younger brother and best friend.

"Sorry Kaasan, won't happen again." Naruto said with a bright smile.

"It better not, or else you'll wish you were dead." Naruto's eyes widen and a scarred expression washed over his face.

Sorry for the late update, a few things happened in my life that pissed me off quite a lot so I had to take a small break. But I'm back, still pissed but back to writing, new chapters on both within the next few days or so. I think i am going to skip the chunin exams just because i find them rather boring to read.

Until next time…


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Senju

Chapter 7: Promotion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I've decided to skip some of the chunin exams only doing the third part.

Now onto the story…

-1 year later-

Naruto walked down a busy street of Konoha. There was one place on his mind right now. The academy. He received word that his friends would be taking there genin exam today and he didn't want to miss it.

Walking past the many stores he walked into the flower shop. He knew the owner, Inoichi he was close friends with his surrogate brother Minato. Walking into the store he heard the bell ring above him.

"Hello there." He heard a voice say behind the counter. Looking down the blonde man smiled. "Oh hello Naruto, what brings you here today?" Inoichi smiled down at the now six year old boy.

"I wanted to get a rose for a friend of mine she's graduating the academy today so you know." Naruto said looking down and blushing. Kurenai was his best friend, he shivered at the memory of her coming to visit him after he came back from his c-rank turned a-ranked mission.

-Flashback-

Naruto turned his head towards the door to his hospital room. He could sense three chakra signatures closing in on the door.

The door slammed open, Kurenai, Obito and Kakashi stood in the door way each with small glares aimed at him. Naruto visibly gulped. Obito and Kurenai walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Naruto yelled grasping the back of his head in pain.

"Idiot." Kurenai said in a low voice while looking down. Naruto removed his hand from his head and looked towards his friends. Obito had a blank expression, Kakashi's eyes were looking towards his shoes. And Kurenai was glaring at him.

Naruto sighed and looked to each friend.

"Sorry." He said blankly looking out the window. Kurenai's glare softened.

"Good." She said with a smirk, Obito and Kakashi walked up to his bed and smiled.

"Did you kick some butt?" They asked at once. Naruto just smirked and nodded.

-End Flashback-

Walking towards his next destination with a single flower in hand. Naruto smiled lightly, Obito and Kakashi were graduating too, and he had to get them something, right? Walking into a small clothing store Naruto walked over to the accessories and grabbed two items, a pair of black and orange goggles and a long green scarf with blue diamonds. Walking out of the store and down to the academy, Kakashi had told me a few weeks ago that he, Obito, and Kurenai would be graduating early due to their skill. Naruto was happy he could finally spend more time with his friends.

Walking up the academy doors Naruto leaned against the wall and waited for class to be out. A few minutes later he heard the door open and a large number of kids ran out. Seeing light grey hair we walked over and spotted Kakashi, Obito, and Kurenai.

"Naruto!" He heard Obito yell running over to him, a shiny headband tied to his forehead. Naruto smiled and pulled out the pair of goggles for his friend. Obito's eyes widened and a bright smile spread across his face. Grabbing the goggle he put them on his face and pulled down the glasses. Pulling his best friend into a hug he had a bright smile.

"THANK YOU!" Obito shouted. He looked down to his friend when he felt a tap on his arm.

'Can't breathe." Naruto managed to get out, Obito let go dropping the white haired boy to the ground.

Grasping his neck Naruto looked up and glared at the Uchiha, who just scratched the back of his neck. Standing up and rubbed his neck and walked over to Kakashi and Kurenai. Pulling a scarf out of his bag he wrapped it around Kakashi and around his face, throwing the end across his head. Laughing lightly when Kakashi pulled the scarf down and glared softly at the boy. Walking over to Kurenai he handed her a single rose.

"Here, congratulations." Naruto said a blush forming on his cheeks and looking down to the ground. Kurenai in return smiled and blushed lightly. Taking the rose she hugged Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said smiling holding the rose in her hands. Naruto blushed heavily and avoided eye contact. Kakashi luckily walked over.

"The Hokage says that we all have to go to the academy tomorrow of some ceremony, he wanted all six-year-olds and new academy students to come. I asked why we had too since we've all graduated but he said it's mandatory. We will also be getting our sensei and teams. Here this is for your parents." Kakashi said handing Naruto a small pamphlet.

Obito sighed and looked towards the clouds.

"I just don't understand why Hokage-sama is making us go, we just graduated, why should we have to go?" Obito asked. However his eyes widened when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you're still young Obito besides I could always take your status away maybe you can become an academy student once again."

Turning around Obito's eyes widened even more.

"Hok-Hokage-sama!" He shouted walking back a few steps rather quickly.

Naruto laughed at his friend. The Hokage looked down towards the white haired boy.

"Naruto-kun I would like to see you in my office please, it is rather important." Naruto just nodded his head. Waving back towards his friends he followed the Hokage.

-Hokage's office-

Standing across the room from the Hokage Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets and a straight face.

"What is it you wanted to see me for Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked. If the Hokage would come all the way to the academy to get him it must be important.

"Well Naruto-kun, I had a talk with your sensei today and it has come to my attention that you might be ready." Hiruzen said holding his arms and looking towards the boy. Naruto's eye brows furrowed.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama, what am I ready for?" Naruto asked questionably.

Hiruzen smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of his desk. Handing it to Naruto he sat back in his chair.

Naruto grabbed the paper and opened it.

'Chunin Exam application'

Naruto's eyes went over to sentence more times that he could remember. His hands shook slightly holding the paper.

Hiruzen smiled at the boy. "The exams are next month, I have already informed Sakumo. As for the team you will be placed on a temporary team with two others. If you don't want to participate that fine you are welcomed to wait a few years." Naruto's head snapped up.

"I want to." Naruto said confidently. Hiruzen smiled and nodded.

Walking through the front doors of his house he walked into his father's study. He could see him sitting in his chair writing something on paper.

"Tousan?" Naruto asked standing in the door way. Jiraiya looked up from his paper and saw his son standing there.

"Hello Naruto what can I do for you?" He said with a smile. Naruto walked over to his father's desk and dropped the two papers in front of him. Jiraiya grabbed the papers and skimmed over the first one.

"Entrance ceremony huh?" Naruto just nodded and stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

"You and Kaasan have to come, Hokage-sama said that it's mandatory. Something about a new step up with students. I'm not sure." Naruto said shuffling his feet. Jiraiya just nodded and grabbed the other paper. His eyes read over it.

"Chunin exams?" Naruto nodded again and walked closer.

"Sensei, and Hokage-sama recommended me they said I was ready." Jiraiya just nodded and set the paper back down.

"Well it looks like we've got some training to do." Jiraiya said standing up.

"Wait tousan!" Naruto yelled but felt his body lifted up and carried out of the house. His face faulted when he was dropped straight on the ground. Looking up to his father he glared.

"What?" Jiraiya asked looking down to his son.

"What are you doing, what did you mean by training. Shouldn't you be training with Minato-nii?" Naruto asked brushing the grass off himself.

"He is on a mission right now. We will be doing some training to get your ready for the exam. How I need you to go get some training gear and a change of clothes."

"WHAT? Why did you bring me out here if I was to go back inside?" Naruto yelled up to his father. "Oh right." Jiraiya mumbled scratching his chin. Naruto walked back into the house grumbling something about his stupid father.

-Skip-

Naruto stood a few feet in front of his father. He was now wearing a light blue high colored sleeveless vest, White shorts and black ninja sandals. A white Senju headband holding back his short hair.

"Alright Naruto, the first thing I will be teaching you is the summoning." Naruto sat down and looked up towards his father. He frowned slightly.

"I thought you were going to wait to give me a contract until I already made chunin?" Naruto asked obviously confused.

Jiraiya sighed then smiled. "Well, you might need the help." He said plainly. Jiraiya then bit his finger and went through a few hand signs. I puff of smoke appeared. The smoke soon cleared and a small toad sat in the middle.

"Hello Kosuke." Jiraiya said looking down to a small red toad, who had green googles wrapped around his next.

"**Hello Jiraiya-sama what can I do for you?" **The toad said looking to Jiraiya.

"Would you mind getting me another contract?" He said with a smile.

The toad nodded disappeared and reappeared with a large scroll. Grabbing the scroll Jiraiya thanked the toad and he turned into a puff of smoke. Turning back to his son Jiraiya opened up the scroll and held it out to Naruto.

"Bite your thumb and write your name in blood." He said simply. Naruto did as he was told.

'Naruto Senju' Appeared on the large scroll under Jiraiya's name and Minato's.

"Alright Naruto I want you to try to summon a toad, I'll show you the hand signs and then you'll give it a try."

After seeing the hand signs, Naruto bit his thumb and went through the same hand signs. Slamming his hands into the ground a large cloud of smoke formed. In the center stood a large aquamarine colored toad.

Jiraiya was completely dumbfounded. His son had summoned one of the boss toads on his first try.

"**Jiraiya-san why have you summoned me?"** The large toad asked, his arms crossed.

Jiraiya looked up and scratched his chin. "Actually I didn't, my son did." He said his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"**Your son?"** The toad asked. He never heard of Jiraiya having a child.

"That would be me!" Gamahiro heard a yell on the top of his head.

Jumping down from the top of the toad Naruto landed in front of it.

"I'm the one that summoned you." Naruto yelled up to the toad in confidence.

The toad bent down on all fours and looked to the young boy. **"He summoned me? This little kid."** Gamahiro said.

Jiraiya and Naruto both nodded. Gamahiro looked at the pair and nodded.

"**Alright, well looks like you have a contract kid."** Naruto's eyes widened. 'It was that easy.'

"**I'm Gamahiro."** The large toad said looking towards the young boy.

"I'm Naruto." The white haired boy said back.

"**Now you will have to summon your own toad you will be yours personally."** Naruto nodded, the large toad then disappeared. Naruto went through the same hand signs and slammed his hands into the ground.

A small cloud of smoke formed and there sat a small yellow toad. (AN: I'm going to make Gamatatsu Naruto personal toad summon just because he's so cute. But he won't use him in a real battle for a while)

"Hi there." Naruto said bending down to the small toad, who looked up at him.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"**I'm Gamatatsu, got any treats?"** The little toad asked innocently. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of candy and handed it to the small toad.

Grabbing the piece of candy Gamatatsu put it into him mouth and ate is happily.

"**Thanks, you can summon me whenever, especially if you've got some treats**." The yellow toad said and disappeared into a small puff of smoke.

Naruto turned back to his father who was smiling like a mad man. "What's next?" Naruto said with a smirk.

-Skip to dinner time-

Naruto sat at the dining table his mother and father sitting on the sides of him. Tsunade held the two pieces of paper in her hands. They had just finished dinner and Naruto had went to get the papers.

"Entrance ceremony and chunin exams." Tsunade looked up from the papers and to her child who gulped.

"Well?" Jiraiya asked looking towards Tsunade.

Closing her eyes Tsunade let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose it's alright I do want to train you some though." Naruto gulped again.

'Great.'

-Skip next day-

Walking towards the academy with his mother and father on either sides of him. Naruto was going to meet with his sensei for the exams next month after the ceremony.

"Kaasan why do I have to wear this?" Naruto asked pulling on the color of his shirt. He was dressed in a white short sleeve button up shirt with a black bow tie tucked into his shorts, a light red sweater vest and khaki shorts with black shoes. He hated it, the vest was itchy and the tie was tight around his neck. Tsunade looked down to her son and sighed.

"But you look so handsome Naru-chan." She said smiling.

Naruto blushed and pouted. Looking to his father for help, Jiraiya just smirked and ruffled his son's hair. Tsunade glared at Jiraiya, bending down slightly she smoothed Naruto's hair once again. Naruto just glared at his mother and ran through his hair. His mother had insisted he cut his hair, which was now very short expect for his bangs which were slightly spiked. Tsunade just frowned and pushed his bangs out of his face. The trio continued towards the academy for the ceremony.

-Ceremony-

Naruto stood along the new students. Naruto was looking around for his friends. Standing on his toes he looked around. He saw his mother glaring at him and mouthing 'Stay still.' He shrunk down but continued to look around. Turning to his right he saw a brown haired boy standing there. Eyeing the boy, he had never seen him before but he looked familiar though.

"Hey." Naruto said directed towards the boy. The boy was dressed in a white long sleeve button up with a blue and purple collar and black pants and shoes.

They boy turned towards him. "Hi." He said with a small smile.

"I've never seen you before, are you new here?" Naruto said looking towards the brown haired boy.

"I'm starting the academy today, along with most others here. I've never seen you here before though." Ne said his brows furrowed. Naruto just nodded.

"I'm actually already a genin, I have been for a year. I'm just here for my friends and Hokage-sama asked me to come." The brown haired boy's eyes widened.

"You're Naruto Senju aren't you?" The boy asked looking towards Naruto.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Naruto asked.

"My father is the Hokage, he's talked about you a lot. I'm Asuma by the way." Asuma said giving a small smile. Naruto retuned the gesture.

.

Naruto walked with Kakashi and Kurenai by his sides out of the academy. Most of the adults were making their way out behind the kids. During the ceremony Kakashi had met a boy named Guy who he introduced to them. Naruto had seen most of his friends, including Anko and Rin however he had not seen Obito there. Walking down the dirt road he could see a small figure running towards him. Looking closing he could see a pair of orange googles.

Naruto sighed and nudged Kakashi, seeing the boy he sighed as well.

Obito ran towards the crowd panting.

"You're late Obito." Kakashi said glaring at the boy. Obito just scratched the back of his head and kicked the dirt below him.

As the crowd pasted them Obito's eyes looked down towards his feet. Rin walked towards the group and handed the boy a folder. Obito blushed furiously but grabbed the folder.

Naruto smiled at his friend. "You didn't miss much Obito, it was so boring all we did was stand there and listen to Hokage-sama. And look at my outfit!" Naruto yelled grabbing the sweater vest and pulled lightly on it. Rin, Anko and Kurenai all laughed at the boys antics.

"It looks cute though." Kurenai said laughing at the Senju. Naruto blushed and looked away. Sticking his nose up in the air he pouted.

"My mom made me wear this stupid vest, it's so itchy. She always does this, making me wear these stupid outfits, I hate it." Naruto said pouting. Looking up he saw Kakashi looking away looking terrified. Looking quizzically at the boy, however he suddenly felt a cold wave wash over him. Turning his head slowly he could see black pants and a white shirt with a large about of cleavage showing. Whipping his head back around, he shivered. He didn't need to look any higher to see who it was.

'Great.' Naruto thought.

"What was that Naruto?" The voice of the person made him tremble. Turning back around slowly he saw his mother standing over him tapping her foot.

"N-N-Nothing mother." Naruto said quickly looking up towards the blonde haired women.

Tsunade walked closer, grabbing the boy's ear she pulled him away.

"OUCH!" Naruto yelled trying to release his mother's grasp from his ear. However she kept pulling him along.

Kakashi, Obito, Rin and Kurenai all stood trying to hold in their laughter.

.

Naruto stood in the middle of training ground 9. The white haired boy stood with sword in hand. He was panting, small droplets of sweat falling onto the weapon he was clenching in his hands. Sakumo stood over the boy with his own training sword set on the boy's shoulder.

They pair have been training vigorously for the last three days in just kenjutsu.

Looking down to his hands, Naruto clenched his fists, tightening the grip on his weapon.

"If you want to take a break, that's fine Naruto I don't want you to overdo yourself." Sakumo said with concern for his only student.

Naruto just grunted and jumped backwards. After a moment of catching his breath Naruto ran towards his sensei once again. One of his hands letting go of his sword he sprinted towards the man.

Jumping up the boy aimed a kick towards his chest only to be blocked by Sakumo's sword. The silver haired man slid be slightly with the strength of the boy's kick.

'He's become quite strong.' He thought pushing the boy back.

Naruto ran towards Sakumo his sword raised and aimed for his head. Blocking the slice with his sword Sakumo turned and aimed a kick to his Naruto's right leg. Naruto sword blocked the kick however, piercing the ground Naruto jumped onto his sword and kicked his sensei in the shoulder, making him stumble. Grabbing a few shuriken he threw them towards Sakumo who blocked them with his sword. They two ran towards one another once again. The sounds of metal hitting metal filled the area.

Naruto lay on the ground, bottle of water in his hand and panting heavily. Sakumo sat down next to him with his own water in hand.

"You're getting stronger Naruto, but that's not enough to beat me." The pair had just finished another spar, Naruto had only two weeks left before the chunin exams, and he still had a lot of work to do.

Naruto just nodded, sitting back up Naruto looked towards the clouds wondering how his friend was. Kakashi had his first major mission and would be back today. Hopefully his mission was not like Naruto's first real mission.

Grabbing his sword he stood up and looked towards his teacher, who smiled and did the same.

"Ready?" Sakumo asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Yes." Naruto said, the two them ran towards one another once again.

-Time skip 2 weeks later-

Naruto stood next to his two temporary teammates. They had just finished the second part of the chunin exams. Overall it had gone well both the first and second parts. The group was currently walking towards a rather large building. The preliminary rounds were starting within the hour, Naruto couldn't be more excited to finally show of his skills.

-Chunin exams Part 3-

Naruto in a long line of other participants. His two teammates standing next to him.

A rather tall man walked up in front of the group. He had long blonde hair and a simple jounin outfit.

"I'm Inochi Yamanaka, I will be your proctor for this portion of the exam. This exam however will only be the preliminary rounds, since there are more of you than expected we will have to do two rounds. Ten contestants will continue out of the twenty left, so there will be ten matches. The finals which will be held two weeks after the end of this part, will be open to everyone this part will only be you and your sensei's. The round will end when either the contestant is unable to continue or is dead. Now let's begin."

Naruto looked up to the board as it went through names.

Setsuna Uchiha vs Naruto Senju

Naruto's eyes widen slightly. 'That was quick.' Looking over he saw a boy staring at him with a smirk. The boy was rather tall, and looked to be around 14 or so. He had spikey brown hair and black outfit.

"Now will the two competitors please step for and everyone else go to the second level."Inochi said pointing to the stairs that led up to the second level.

Naruto stepped forward as well as Setsuna and faced one another.

"Look what we have here, a Senju. Hm" The brown haired boy said with a smirk and glint in his eyes.

Naruto just stayed quiet and put his hands in his pockets. Setsuna frowned and took a step forward.

"What got nothing to say Senju?!" He yelled towards the boy.

Inochi stepped forward however. "Are you boys ready?"

Both nodded.

"BEGIN!" He yelled and jumped back.

Naruto pulled his hands out of his pockets and took a small step back, thinking of a strategy.

Setsuna growled at the boy and activated his sharingan. Two tomes in each eyes. Grabbing a kunai out of his back poach he sprinted towards the boy.

"This isn't just about the exams, it's about our clans!" Setsuna yelled at the white haired boy.

Trying to pierce the boy's neck with his kunai, Setsune however was blocked by Naruto sword. Jumping into the air Naruto twisted his body and kicked the Uchiha in the temple. Skidding back Setsuna glared at the boy.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto yelled running towards the boy. Throwing punches to Setsuna's head who managed to dodge most of them. Bending down Naruto swept Setsuna's legs out from under him. Setsuna jumped up and aimed a kick towards the boys head. Naruto sensing the kick bent down slightly, managing to dodge the kick by mere inches.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Setsuna blew a large fire ball towards Naruto.

Jumping over the fire Naruto grabbed his sword and sliced Setsuna on his arms, cheek and chest. Jumping over the Uchiha Naruto turned and punched him in the back, successfully making him drop to the ground. Lowering his sword onto the Uchiha shoulder like his sensei did with him.

Setsuna however exploded into a puff of smoke.

Squinting his eyes Naruto looked around the arena. Feeling a sharp pain in his thigh he looked down to see a single shuriken embedded in his body. Looking up he saw a barrage of shuriken heading his way. Blocking the weapons with his sword Naruto jumped into the air and brought a powerful kick down a foot in front of the Uchiha who jumped back. Slicing his sword through the air as Setsuna dodged each strike.

"You're not bad kid, but I am an Uchiha." Setsuna said with a smirk.

Naruto getting tired of the boys talk, spun around his sword now slicing the other boy in spots. Stopping Naruto blew the same large fire ball as Setsuna had before. Naruto quickly made a shadow clone and the two ran towards Setsuna. The Uchiha saw the two coming towards him and threw shrunkens towards them as well as exploding tags.

Seeing the smoke around him Naruto took his chance to end this fight. His clone kept running towards Setsuna. The real Naruto bent down and went through hand signed, seconds later lighting started to form around his right hand. (Lightning blade, Kakashi will still invent the chidori however it will be different from the normal lightning blade.)

Running behind his clone Naruto put his hand down slightly making the ground below him crumble slightly. Meanwhile Setsuna looked shocked to see his opponent wield so much power. Stepping back, he felt himself falling down. Naruto smiled.

He had sent another clone behind Setsuna and managed to trip him.

His other clone disappeared and Naruto ran ahead and stuck his lightning covered hand in front of the boy's panicked face.

"I win."

Naruto said with a smirk. Setsuna just looked down. Inochi stepped forward and raised Naruto's hand.

"Winner, Naruto Senju." Naruto smiled and walked back up to his team.

.

Naruto looked down at the two contestants fighting. One being a short brown haired boy. The other however was a tall black haired boy who looked to be around 15 or so. Looking closely at the boy he could see the Uchiha fan on his back.

'Another Uchiha huh, he might be a challenge.' Naruto thought as the boy won his match.

The grey haired boy walked up the stairs and walked over to Naruto.

"Senju." The boy said in a growl as he walked back Naruto.

"We will now see you the competitors will be for the finals." Naruto heard the proctor say motioning to the board.

'Why are all Uchiha so stuck up?' Naruto thought with a sigh.

His eyes skimming the board and stopped at his name.

**Naruto Senju vs Yashiro Uchiha**

'Great I just fought and Uchiha now I have to fight another.'

.

Naruto walked out of the building his hands in his pockets and a bandage on his leg.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hearing a voice behind him Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Hello Orochimaru-san." Naruto had become close with his parents teammate over that last two years. Training some with the man and sparring together. He was strong, Naruto could say that with confidence.

"How was the exam?" Orochimaru asked with a small smile. Naruto's face brightened up.

"I passed the preliminary rounds, there were too many people so Hokage-sama had us to a second round before the finals." Naruto said up to the man.

Orochimaru smiled down at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"How long until the finals?"

Naruto patted down his already messy hair and pouted. "Two weeks."

Orochimaru looked away and nodded. "How would like me to train you, I already talked to your parents and sensei, all you have to do is say yes."

Naruto looked down to his feet and contemplated.

A few moments passed and his head shot up a smile gracing his face.

"Yes." Orochimaru smiled at the boy.

"Good how about we go get something to eat." Naruto nodded furiously. He had yet to eat today.

Walking towards the ramen shop the pair sat down.

"So sensei, what are we going to practice?" Naruto asked calmly eating his meal.

"Taijutsu and kenjutsu, Sakumo said you could use some work." Orochimaru said finishing his food and paying the bill.

.

Naruto stood in the middle of a large room. Kunai launches surrounded him, fully loaded and ready to fire. Pulling two kunai out of his bag Naruto turned to Orochimaru, who nodded.

Throwing the two kunai towards a small stand ten or so feet away from him cutting the ninja wire holding back the kunai.

AS soon as the wire snapped hundreds of kunai were launched at him from all directions.

Taking a calm breathe Naruto moved to the left then right avoiding the kunai. Jumping into the air and doing two complete back flips, he dodged more. Landing on the ground he quickly ducked as ten more kunai zoomed over his head. Another let came towards him. Jumping back into the air and landing on a small rail above him. Dropping down his hands grabbed the next rail. Spinning around the bar he landed in a handstand on the top of the rail. Running onto a thin beam as more kunai flew towards him. Doing multiple summer solts across the beam and jumping onto another railing. Running among the railing Naruto jumped down and landed perfectly, one legged on the small box in the middle of the room. Looking round he could see hundreds of kunai stickered around.

Taking a deep breathe Naruto turned back to his sensei.

Orochimaru stepped out of the hall, his hands clapping. "That was amazing Naruto-kun, you really are talented." The man said walking closer to the boy.

Naruto just smiled.

"Try it again."

Naruto's smile dropped.

-2 weeks later-

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Rolling over in his bed Naruto looked towards the alarm clock on his side table. Sitting up Naruto rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms.

Walking down stairs he saw his parents sitting down at the table. Tsunade looked up from her food and smiled.

"Good morning Naru-chan, breakfast is on the counter for you."

Naruto walked into the kitchen and grabbed his plate, sitting down in his seat next to his mother he began eating.

"Kakashi, Sakumo and Obito will be here shortly so once you finish eating go and get ready we will leave within the hour." Jiraiya said looking to his son who had finished his meal.

"Alright." Naruto got up from his seat and went to get ready.

Taking a quick shower Naruto pulled on his new outfit Orochimaru had gotten him.

White shorts, a black sleeveless shirt with a light red long sleeve high collared shirt under it. Wrapping his ankles and sliding on black sandals Naruto grabbed a pair of fingerless gloves as well his sword. Brushing his hair quickly, he tied his black headband around his forehead, with just a small amount hair hanging under it. (Like young Kakashi) Grabbing a few kunai and shuriken Naruto headed back downstairs were he saw his best friends and teachers standing.

"Hey guys." Naruto said with a smile. Obito and Kakashi walked over to him and both smiled back.

"So Naruto are you nervous, who are you fighting?" Obito asked.

"Some Uchiha, his names Yashiro or something like that. He seemed pretty strong. " Naruto said walking over to the front door after his parents.

Obito's eyes widen slightly. "Ya-Yashiro! Oh no you can't be facing him. He's one of the strongest Uchiha of this generation. He's mean and arrogant."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and continued down the road towards the arena.

"I'll be fine I fought an Uchiha in the preliminary rounds and I beat him." Obito grabbed Naruto's shirt. "You don't understand Naruto, Yashiro might just kill you. He hates Senjus more than anything." Naruto just grabbed Obito's arm and gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to be fine, besides if anything does happen the proctor will stop the fight."

.

"NARUTO!" Turning around Naruto saw five figures running towards him. Kurenai, Rin, Anko, Asuma and Guy, a boy Naruto had met a few weeks ago.

"Hey guys." Naruto said walking up the stairs into the stands where his parents, sensei and friends were.

"So Naruto when are you fighting?" Asuma asked walking next to Naruto.

"Second." The five nodded and followed Naruto to his seat. Naruto then saw Minato and Kushina

.

Sitting down Naruto watched the first match.

.

"WILL NARUTO SENJU AND YASHIRO UCHIHA PLEASE COME DOWN!" A proctor yelled.

Naruto stood up, however he felt a hand grab his arm. Looking up he saw his mother looking to him.

"Be careful okay?" Tsunade said worried for her son, if what Obito said was true he might have a real challenge.

Naruto just smiled and nodded. Grabbing his sword he jumped down off of the stands an onto the arena grounds.

Yashiro jumped down as well with a smirk on his face.

"You're going down Senju." Yashiro said glaring at the boy.

"Are both ready to begin?"

"Hell yeah."

"Yes." Naruto said calmly analyzing his opponent.

"Alright than, begin."

.

That's that.

Longest chapter yet at almost 6k.

Until tomorrow…


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Senju

Chapter 8: Naruto vs Yashiro

"_Begin!"_

Setsuna instantly charged Naruto.

Feeling a hard punch to his cheek, Naruto stumbled back.

'I couldn't even see him.' Naruto thought standing back up and whipping the blood off his cheek. Grabbing ten or so shuriken to threw them all at Setsuna who easily moved out of the way.

Naruto quickly made two shadow clone that ran towards Setsuna.

Jumping up the black haired boy delivered two kicks to the heads of the clones.

'He's good.' Naruto thought trying to think of a good strategy. Ducking as kunai flew over his head, an idea struck Naruto.

'That's it.'

Creating three more clones Naruto threw down two smoke bombs.

-In the stands-

"Tsunade-sama what is Naruto doing." Obito asking looking down to his best friend.

"He's coming up with a strategy I believe."

-With Naruto-

Jumping up one of the clone threw a single shuriken.

'Shadow clone jutsu.'

The single shuriken they became two hundred.

Setsuna blew another large fire ball into the air.

The real Naruto them grabbed one of his clones and threw him towards setsuna, while sending another clone around him. Setsuna quickly grabbed the clone by the arm and pushed it down.

Meanwhile the second clone was hidden behind Setsuna. The real Naruto then went through hand signs.

'Fire style: Fire stream' Naruto blew a stream of fire towards Setsuna who through the clone backwards.

Naruto then did a single hand sign. The clone Setsuna was holding became a giant shuriken. The clone that was hidden then appeared grabbed the giant shuriken. Running towards setsuna the clone threw the shuriken towards the boy.

The shuriken flew through the air and successfully hit Setsuna. The Uchiha fell to the ground clutching his arm that had been severely cut.

'How I didn't even sense the clone?' Setsuna thought. 'Damn.'

Standing up Setsuna grabbed a kunai and ran towards Naruto. Aiming his arm towards Naruto's face only for Naruto to grab his sword and block the strike. Flipping sideways Setsuna aimed a kick towards the boy's side only for Naruto to block it again with his sword.

Jumping back the Uchiha made ten clone each sprinting towards the boy as well as each vanishing once Naruto sliced through them.

Grabbing shuirkens out of his punch Setsuna quickly threw them and blew a large fire ball after catching the shuriken on fire.

Blocking the blazing shuriken with is sword Naruto ran towards Setsuna who had pulled out two more kunai.

Taking his sword down towards the boy only to have it blocked by his kunais. Jumping back Naruto put his sword back. Running towards Setsuna once again the pair exchanged kicks and punches. Setsuna landed a punch right on Naruto's nose. Falling onto the ground Setsuna took this as an opportunity and kicked the boy in the head making him skid and slam into a wall. Getting on his knees Naruto coughed up a small amount of blood and wiped his nose which was bleeding heavily.

Standing up Naruto fell back against the wall holding his head.

"That's it brat? That's all you have."

Naruto glared at the boy.

"Senjus are really pathetic huh?"

Clenching his fist Naruto stood up and whipped his nose again.

'Time for plan B' Naruto thought and small smirk forming on his lips.

"I could say the same for you that was the weakest punch I've ever felt. You call my clan pathetic while you Uchihas act like you're the best. Who beat who Hashirama Senju or Madara Uchiha. Who was the first and second Hokage?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Setsuna glared at the boy and clenched his fist drawing blood from both hands.

"SHUT UP!" The Uchiha shouted looking the boy dead in the eyes.

"You're arrogant, and depended so much on your sharingan. What would you do if you didn't have it huh?" Naruto asked the smirk increasing on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Setsuna yelled again.

"You're truly pathetic." Naruto said closing his eyes and sighing.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Setsuna ran towards Naruto his fist cocked back ready to punch the boy.

'Plan B.'

His punch connected to Naruto's face only for Naruto to poof out of existence.

"Success!"

"Fire style: Great fire annihilation!" Naruto yelled blowing a seemingly small stream of fire towards Setsuna. However the small stream of fire then irrupted into a giant wall of fire going up to the top of the stadium. The fire crushing the ground as it spread towards Setsuna who had a panicked face.

The fire then died down, leaving the entire stadium burnt to a crisp and Setsuna passed out on the group a few burns on his body.

Jumping down from the stands the proctor grabbed Naruto's hand and raised it into the air.

"Winner Naruto Senju!"

The whole stadium irrupted into cheers.

"That was incredible."

"That was an a-ranked jutsu."

"How old is that boy?"

"He's amazing!"

Naruto could hear people yell towards him.

Giving a small smile and thumbs up towards his friends and family he passed out.

.

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache, sitting up only to be passed back down by strong arms. Looking up he saw spikey white hair.

"Tousan what happened?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes at the bright lights.

Jiraiya smiled.

"Well you won your fight."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Are the exams over yet?" Naruto asked.

"No you were only out for about an hour, your mother and friends are still watching the exam which should be over in about thirty minutes or so then sensei will announce who is becoming chunin." Naruto nodded and got out of the bed.

"Get changed and well get going back to the arena." Jiraiya said picking up his things and walking out of the small room.

Grabbing the clothing on the small table that contested of white pants and a grey long sleeve shirt and his ninja sandals.

Walking out of the room he saw his father standing with a Popsicle in hand.

"Here." Jiraiya said handing Naruto one half of the Popsicle.

"Come on ill carry you." Jiraiya said smiling down at his son and bandaged ankle from landing on it when he passed out.

Sitting on his father's back the two walked back to where the exam was being held.

.

"Look who's up." Jiraiya said with a small smile finally reaching his wife and others.

Tsunade instantly got up from her seat and picked Naruto (I'm guessing you can pick up a 6 year old?) up and hugged him closely, his face pressed in-between her rather large assists.

Squirming in his mother's arms Naruto pulled his face out from his mother's chest.

"You did so well!" Tsunade said with tears of joy.

Obito jumped up from his seat and walked over to Naruto. "Hey you know I'm an Uchiha right?" Obito yelled shaking his best friend who was finally out of his mother's arms.

"Yeah, I know that." Obito huffed and turned away, sticking his nose in the air.

"Oh come on Obito I didn't mean all that stuff, it was the plan, you know." Naruto said trying to get his friends attention.

"Obito, really I didn't mean it. You have to believe me. I'll buy you candy or something."

With that being said Obito turned around and smiled brightly.

"Okay, all is forgiven if you get me candy."

Naruto's sweat dropped. 'Great.'

Obito happily went back to his seat next to Rin and Kakashi, who both gave Naruto a thumbs up.

Smiling at his friends Naruto took a seat next to Kakashi and Kurenai.

.

"Alright that concludes this year's chunin exams, and now onto the winners. If I call your name please come down to receive your vest." The Hokage said while grabbed a small piece of paper.

"I could also like to say that this exam one genin showed remarkable strength and strategy the two things that all ninjas have to have to become chunin. This boy is Naruto Senju. Naruto will you please come down?"

Naruto's eyes widen he felt his mother push him up and lead him towards the stairs. It was all a blur to Naruto. Jumping of the railing and quickly walking over to the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun, you're only six-years-old and already have remarkable strength that anyone would love to have. You're the type of ninja that only comes along once in a generation. So Naruto Senju you are now an official chunin of Konoha." Hiruzen said holding a chunin vest and scroll out to the boy whose eyes were still widened.

Grabbing the vest Naruto quickly put it on and zipped it up. Grabbing the scroll and looked up to the Hokage. Bending down Hiruzen put his hand on Naruto's snow white hair and ruffled it slightly.

"I'm really proud of you Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said smiling at the boy.

Naruto nodded dumbly and walked back up to his parents. Orochimaru and Sakumo now there with smiles on their faces. Walking up to his two teachers and gave a small smile and looked down to his vest.

'Chunin eh?'

Sakumo grabbed a long box from behind his back and handed it to Naruto.

"Here, Orochimaru and I made it especially for you. Think of it as a promotion gift." Sakumo said with a smile.

Grabbing the box we quickly opened it and pulled out a medium sized sword. Taking the hold of the black handle and the sleth he pulled. The sword was a pearly white color. (Sasuke's sword just with a white blade) He could see a thin red line going across the blade ending at the tip. A Senju symbol engraved on the handle. Looking up to his senseis Naruto's eyes were wide he dropped the sword and hugged the two men.

"I love it, thank you!" Naruto said happily.

.

AN: Short chapter but was really only a small fight.

Next chapter: Jounin Already?

New chapter some time tomorrow.

Only one more chapter until the major time skip, although there will be a time skip next chapter it isn't a major one. Super excited for that chapter though.

Make sure you leave a review.

Until next time…


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Senju

Chapter 9: Sand Village.

**AN: Like I said updates will become less freak went now that school has started back up. Hopefully ill will be updating once a week or maybe two, it all depends on my classes. Onto this chapter.**

.

-Two years later-

A now eight-year-old Naruto could be seen laying on his bed, hands resting behind his head, and legs propped up. Turning his gaze to the window next to his bed he looked towards the sky. It's been two years since he became chunin, with becoming chunin he's become stronger as well. Mastering kenjutsu as well as learning a good amount of medical and finjutsu from his parents. Over the years most of his friends have been promoted to chunin or became genin. Kakashi now a chunin, being on a team with Obito and Rin, Minato being their sensei. Sitting up from his position Naruto swung his legs off his bed and stood up. Walking out of his room and down the stairs of his house he grabbed a winter jacket and thick scarf he walked out of his house. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he walked down the busy streets

Walking through the village he kept his head down. The past few months have been boring for the young boy. His father now leaving the village regularly to check with other connections. Kakashi, Obito, Rin and Minato were mostly on missions. His mother now leaving the village sometimes too.

Walking up the many flights of stairs towards the stop of the Hokage monument.

Having a seat on top of his great grandfather's head he pulled his knees to his chest and sat his chin on his arms. Looking over the village he could see a thin blanket of snow over the roofs of the homes.

Turning his head to the left he felt a sudden presence.

Looking through the snow that had begun to fall lightly, he could make out a tall figure walking over to him.

"Naruto Senju?" The figure asked walking over to the boy, a white anbu mask now visible.

Naruto stood up and nodded, brushing the snow off his jacket.

"The Hokage would like to speak with you." The anbu than sat his hand on Naruto's shoulder and the two vanished.

.

The two appeared before the Hokage who was standing up facing the window.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked walking towards the desk.

Hiruzen gave a small sigh and turned around, trying his best to hide a smile.

"How long have you been a chunin Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked sitting down in his chair. "A little over two years." Naruto said.

The Hokage gave a small nod and reached into one of the drawers in his desk. A loud thud made Naruto jump back slightly. On the desk now sat a thick stack of paper. Hiruzen simply grabbed the first sheet and skimmed over it then doing the same with the second and third.

"What are those, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked walking closer towards the desk his eyes narrowed looking to see what the papers were for.

"Recommendations."

"Recommendations, what for?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Your new promotion to jounin of course." Hiruzen said with a small smile. "You've been getting quite a few recommendations for a promotion from not other ninja and civilians but your parents, teachers and even myself. Over the last two years you've showed remarkable skills for someone your age. Even in the chunin exams I knew that you could win against anyone there easy. Your first mission outside the village was a c-ranked turned a-ranked, you completed that with ease. You're ready to become a jounin Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"Do you accept this?" Hiruzen said standing up and looking towards the stunned boy.

'Jounin.'

Naruto simply nodded.

-Two months later-

Naruto and Sakumo jumped from branch to branch along the trees. The Hokage had received a message from Suna informing his that they had taken a group of leaf ninja hostage. Naruto and Sakumo were going to save them.

.

The two jounin stood crouched behind different trees looking towards the four ninja sitting in a small camp.

They were all sand ninjas, most likely jounin.

Sakumo turned towards Naruto and gave a quick nod to the boy, who also nodded taking his signal.

Running up the tree Naruto sat perched on a large branch.

'Now to wait for the signal.' Naruto thought.

Moments later he hear the familiar call of a bird then rushing in the forest behind the men. On cue two of them men turned towards the noise.

"What was that?" One of the men asked grabbing a kunai from the small pouch on his leg.

"How the hell should I know, if you're so curious go look." Another said not looking up from sharping his blade.

Nodding the man got up, disappearing into the forest.

After a few moments a bird called out again.

Grabbing his sword Naruto quickly jumped down still masking his chakra. Stabbing one of the ninja in the chest with his sword Naruto quickly teleported back up to the tree. Looking down he saw blood covering his hands and blade.

-Flashback-

_A white haired boy stood above a body. Unmoving, eyes open and blood pooling around the body. Cuts covered the body, but what stood out most was the small hole where the heart should be. Should. Naruto's eyes were wide, his hand shaking furiously, sword dropping onto the ground with a clang._

_Looking down to his hands, his eyes widened more. His once tan skin now holding the color red. He could hear the faint sound of liquid dropping onto the ground, Bird chirping and metal hitting metal. _

_Looking up quickly he saw bright blonde hair running towards him. _

_At least he thought it was blonde. His eyes blurry only seeing splotches of color. _

_The boy felt himself picked up off the ground but could not register the nerve to move, his body completely frozen._

_Was it fear?_

_His small body still shaking, eyes still wide and hands soaked with blood. _

_He could hear the sound becoming more and more distant. The colors becoming harder to see. _

_Turning his head he could see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him, filled with worry. _

_He could feel hot tears streaming down his face. Though he couldn't tell if it was real or just some sick and twisted dream. _

_His eyes widen once again. _

'_I killed someone.' _

_Looking down at his hands once again. _

'_I killed someone.'_

_Blood._

'_I killed someone.'_

_So much blood._

_His body shaking even more. His brain finally putting the pieces together._

_Looking at the man whose arms were wrapped around him._

"_I killed someone." The white haired boy stated cautiously as if the words them self-meant certain death._

_The man stopped and set the boy down whose eyes were still fixed on him. Grabbing a cloth the man wiped the boy's dirt and tear covered face. _

_Pulling the boy into a tight hug softly running his fingers through his tangled hair. _

"_It's alright." The man kept repeating the words._

_Clenching his eyes closed the boy wrapped his arms around the man and stabbed only partially hearing a voice. His small hands grabbing onto the man's shirt, acting like a lifeline. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" The white haired boy kept repeating._

-End flashback-

Naruto's eyes shout open at the memory of his first kill two years ago while on a mission with minato. Shaking his head Naruto looked down at the group of ninja. Each one now on guard looking towards there dead comrade.

"Someone else is here." One man said looking around and grabbing his sword.

Naruto through down a single smoke bomb and jumped down into the cloud of smoke.

"Who's th-

The man didn't get to finish his sentence for a hand covered in lightning pierced his chest. Naruto slid his hand out of the body and moved back onto the branch.

Once the smoke cleared Naruto looked down. His eyes narrowing not seeing the other two men.

Closing his eyes Naruto poked the branch with his pointer finger.

Quickly ducking just missing a kunai fly over his head.

Turning around Naruto smiled seeing another sand ninja. Naruto stood up and ran towards the man.

Seeing the boy run towards him the sand ninja cocked his fist back and threw a punch only for the boy the grab his fist and step onto his chest and deliver a sharp kick to the chin. Spinning midair Naruto kicked the man again in the jaw.

The man backed up and fell of the branch. Jumping down Naruto wrapped himself around the man and fell towards the bottom of the forest floor.

His head hitting the ground only for the sand ninja to poof away into a small current of wind.

"You really think it will be that easy to beat me?" The ninja said emerging from behind a tree.

Naruto scowled at the hand and grabbed his sword, the sand ninja mimicked his action by grabbing his own sword. The two ninja ran towards one another.

Sparks flew off the blades once the blades hit one another. The two pushed towards each other forcing more sparks to fly. The swords then both flew into the air and the two than become fighting hand to hand. Exchanging kicks and punch each landing one every once in a while. Jumping back Naruto blew a large fire ball towards the man who jumped above it. Throwing shuriken towards one another Naruto jumped around the stars and ran towards his blade which was sticking out of the ground. Grabbing the blade Naruto began to channel chakra through it.

'It's now or never.' Naruto thought.

Sprinting towards the man once again his sword now covered completely in blue lightning. Slashing the blade over the ninja's head only for it to cut a few strands of hair. Grabbing the blade, now holding it with the blade pointing towards his back Naruto ran towards the ninja again. Jumping above him Naruto brought the blade down and pierced it into his shoulder, cringing at the noise Naruto jumped back pulling the blade back and out of the ninja.

The body flew onto the ground face first.

'Still alive.' Naruto thought to himself looking towards the man who was breathing heavily clutching his right shoulder.

"Nicely done Naruto."

Turning around Naruto saw his old sensei walk out of the forest one of ninja on his shoulder.

.

After tying up the sand ninja Sakumo crouched down and grabbed the man by the collar of his vest.

"Do you know anything about the leaf ninja who are being held in Suna?" Sakumo asked.

The ninja didn't reply his head hung limply. His eyes focused on the ground.

Yanking the man forwards Sakumo glared at the ninja.

"I don't know anything." The man said looking towards the pair.

"I was out here with my team, we were coming back from a mission." He explained.

Sakumo just sighed and dropped the ninja and looked towards Naruto who was leaning against a tree.

Grabbing his sword Sakumo stuck it through the man's chest killing him instantly.

"Let's continue moving." Sakumo said running into the forest with Naruto following closely behind him.

.

The two man team walked towards the gate of the Hidden Sand Village each with a simple henge. Sakumo now a black haired middle aged man wearing dirty clothing. Naruto was now a black haired boy also wearing dirty clothing.

"Stop! What's your business?" A sand ninja shouted walking towards the pair.

"Were travelers. My son and I have been roaming around the nations for the past year or so. We heard there was a village close by and we were hoping we could stay for a few days and rest." Sakumo said with a friendly smile.

The sand ninja nodded and gestured for the duo to come into the village.

"You're welcome to stay for a few days and rest there is a hotel a few blocks away." The ninja said pointing in the direction of the hotel. Naruto and Sakumo both bowed and walked to the hotel.

.

Naruto and Sakumo each sat down on their beds, all weapons sealed away.

"We'll start the real mission tomorrow morning at dawn so get a good night's rest." Sakumo said unzipping his flank jacket as well as taking of his sandals, Sakumo lied down in his temporary bed.

Naruto took off his vest as well as sandals and headband and laid down.

"Night Sensei." Naruto said turning off the light next the bed.

"Night Naruto." Sakumo said back.

Naruto put his arm behind his head and closed his eyes.

'Tomorrows going to be a long day.'

**AN: Well that's another chapter done. Again so sorry for the late update school has been crazy. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up later today (Its 1 in the morning where I live.) What do you guys think of having Naruto get Obito's sharingan instead of Kakashi? I've thought about it for a few days now and got a few ideas on if I were to take that route how I would do it. If you want Naruto to get Obito's sharingan just leave a comment staying you do If not say you don't and I won't do it. It's not a big deal for me really. Next chapter starts the time skip. I hope this chapter wasn't too dark I might have made Naruto a little dark but he won't be dark or evil maybe like Kakashi. Well I'm going to bed. **

**Leave lots of reviews. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Senju

Chapter 10: Loss of a master

**AN: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto**

.

Naruto woke up to rays of sun beating down on his face. Opening his eyes Naruto sat up and stretched his arms and back. Looking over he saw his sensei already standing with his uniform on.

"Hurry up and get dressed we will be leaving within the hour." Sakumo said strapping his sword to his back and tying his headband around his head.

Naruto nodded and swung his legs over the bed. Grabbing a pair of black pants and black sleeveless muscle tee. Grabbing a pair of black boots he then slid a white fabric sleeve over it. (Akatsuki boots) Then grabbing his jounin vest and sword Naruto and Sakumo both hinged.

Walking through the streets of Suna the pair walked closer towards the prison.

.

Naruto and Sakumo stood behind one of the walls of the prison.

"What's the plan sensei?" Naruto asked crouched down looking around the prison field.

"Were going to rescue the other ninja and do our best to find the scroll the team had with them containing leaf information. We're both to hinge into sand ninja and look around the base. Do your best not to get caught okay? And take this. Sakumo said handing Naruto a small black ear piece.

Naruto grabbed the ear piece and turned it on. Naruto gave Sakumo a nod and stood up.

Both ninja then separated and hinged into sand ninja.

.

Naruto walked through the halls of the prison, hands in his pockets, whistling causally.

Spotting a small mechanic room Naruto walked over and opened the door. Walking over to one of the vents Naruto laid down explosive tags and walked back out of the room.

Naruto then continued down the hall way.

'Sensei said they would be on the upper level, I better head there.'

Walking up the stairs to the second level Naruto walked past each cell looking quickly inside. Nothing. A sand ninja walked past him and gave a brief nod to which Naruto returned the notion. Looking back to see the ninja walking over to a small room Naruto turned and followed him.

Hiding his chakra signature Naruto walked into the room to see the man searching through a few pieces of paper.

Grabbing a kunai Naruto walked behind the ninja and pressed the blade to his neck.

"Any idea were the leaf ninja are being held?" Naruto asked quietly but in a stern voice.

"I knew you weren't from here." The sand ninja said giving a glare to Naruto.

"I'll ask you again where are the leaf ninja you have captive?" Naruto ignored the comment and pressed the kunai harder onto the man's neck drawing a small amount of blood.

"501." The man said with a sigh.

Naruto nodded.

The man sighed again thinking he was free, However Naruto sliced his neck. Grabbing a scroll Naruto sealed the body and walked out of the room with the number 501 in his mind.

.

'501.'

Naruto put his hand on the nob and opened the door.

Looking in the barley lit room he could barely see, luckily he could sense three chakra signatures. Walking over to the light he flipped it on to see three ninja sitting against the wall.

Giving a sigh of relief Naruto walked over to the three.

"Hello." Naruto said bending down to look at the three.

One of the men raised his head and his eyes widened.

"What the hell do you want?" He yelled at Naruto a glare forming on his face.

Naruto nodded and released the hinge. "I'm here with my former sensei to rescue you guys." Naruto said pointing to his forehead where the silver headband with the leaf symbol engraved into it lay.

The man gave a smile and sigh of relief and lightly nudged his two other teammates who opened their eyes and looked up. Their eyes went wide a smiled.

Naruto touched his ear piece and began speaking.

"Sensei I found the others."

"Alright get them out of there and well meet up in the court yard." Sakumo said on the other line.

"Okay."

Taking his finger off the ear piece Naruto turned back to the other leaf ninja. "Alright let's get you three out of here."

Naruto grabbed the three and drugged them towards the court yard, luckily without interruptions.

Naruto could see 'Sakumo' walking towards him.

"Activate the bombs." He whispered passing his ex-student.

Naruto made a single hand sign and moments later a loud explosion was heard. As the guards began to rush in that direction Sakumo nodded to Naruto and both raced towards the main building that Sakumo had found. With the other ninja close behind them the group raced towards the warden's office.

Dropping the hinge Naruto ran up the side of the building that led to the warden's office.

Jumping over the ledge Naruto ran through the main doors and into the office which was surprisingly empty. Walking over the desk Naruto opened one of drawers and searched for the scroll.

Finally finding the scroll Naruto stood up only to see a group of seven ninja standing there.

'Great, just my luck.' Naruto thought putting the scroll into his pocket and pulling out his sword.

Jumping over the desk Naruto ran towards the ninja. Ducking under a sword Naruto kicked the leg out from under another ninja making him drop to the ground. Jumping over another sword Naruto drop his own blade down into the stomach of the man he had knocked down. Swinging his up Naruto balanced on the bottom of his blade jumping and ducking under swings from the other ninja.

'**Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu.' **

Naruto blew large fire ball towards the group, then picked up his blade and jumped out of one of the windows with the remaining five ninja running behind him. Running across the roofs Naruto jumped down onto a lower level and dropped a few explosive tags on the group. Sensing the ninja jumped down, following him he activated the tags successfully exploding one of the ninja.

Turning around Naruto ran back towards the now four men, his sword back in its sheath he created a ball of lightning that spread around his hand and ran towards the other ninja. Shoving the lighting through one of the men Naruto enteral thanked his mother for the speed training. Vanishing from the naked eye he ran towards another ninja and repeated the action once again.

'Only two left.' Naruto thought looking towards the sand ninja.

Both men pulled out two swords and sprinted towards Naruto who had his sword in hand.

The three than began to fight purely with kenjutsu and taijutsu.

As Naruto ducked under the blades he could feel his skin being sliced. Blood fell from his cheek, arms and forehead which was missing his headband.

Seeing a shadow form over him he looked up quickly just in time to see a blade being brought down onto his shoulder slicing a few inches deep. Wincing in pain Naruto bit his lip drawing blood.

Using all his strength the hold the other sword back with his own. The two blades shook against one another, sparks flew off both.

Seeing the sparks Naruto got an idea.

Channeling chakra into his blade he gave a smirk towards the two sand ninja.

Seconds later Naruto's sword exploded into bright red flames.

Swinging his sword into the air Naruto kicked one ninja in the stomach and pierced the other with his sword.

Deactivating the chakra Naruto ran towards the other ninja. Jumping into the air Naruto kicked the man in the face then the back. Channeling chakra into his fist Naruto punch the man once again in the face sending him into a nearby wall. The man collapsed to the group obviously dead.

Pressing his ear piece Naruto spoke. "Sensei I got the scroll." Hearing a little bit of ruckus Naruto turned to over the court yard and got a glimpse of his sensei and the other leaf ninja.

Grabbing his shoulder Naruto dropped to one knee panting heavily and coughing up a small amount of blood.

His hand going to his stomach to feel warm liquid looking down his hand was now covered in blood. Unzipping his vest and lifting up his shirt he saw a large gash with a decent amount of blood pouring from it.

Ignoring the pain our pre-pubescent protagonist stood up and walked over to the bottom of the roof. Taking a hand sign the boy vanished and appeared next to his sensei.

Looking up Naruto's eyes widened they were completely surrounded seventy or so shinobi stood around them. Looking back Naruto could see the three other leaf ninja each obviously in pain. The black haired man had a gash over his eye, a sliver of flesh cut from his arm and multiply kunai and shuriken sticking out of his body. The next looked slightly better with only small cuts on his face and arms but a deep cut on his chest. The last was on the ground holding his leg which was pouring blood. Looking back to his sensei who was in the best shape out of them all with only a few cuts on his face and body.

"Your surrounded, give us back the scroll now!" One of the ninja yelled at the team.

Naruto scowled and began going through more hand signs until he felt a hand on his back. Looking up he saw his sensei shaking his head.

"Were no match for them Naruto your all hurt badly, you have barely enough chakra left. Give them the scroll." Sakumo said calmly not looking at Naruto.

"But sensei!" Naruto was shocked.

"No buts give them the scroll now Naruto." Sakumo said in a stern voice. Naruto gave a reluctant nod and grabbed the scroll from his pocket and threw it to the sand shinobi.

Sakumo then threw down two smoke bombs and created three clones each grabbing one of the leaf ninja while he picked up Naruto.

Once the smoke cleared there was no trace left of the ninja.

.

Opening his eyes Naruto looked up to meet a pair of dark brown eyes. Moving back quickly Naruto looked to see who it was.

"Your finally awake, good." The figure said.

Looking towards the figure, he saw a tall man standing there with a white coat.

'Doctor.'

Naruto looked around the room and them back to the man who grabbed the glass of water on the side table and handed to the boy. Taking the water Naruto drank it quickly still eyeing the man.

"What happened?" Naruto asked setting the glass back down.

"Your sensei brought you here after a mission, you've been asleep for a few days. We had to let your wounds heal." The doctor said giving the boy a small smile.

Looking down Naruto saw that his stomach and shoulder were all bandaged.

"I'll go inform your parents that your awake, your able to go home just make sure you rest and don't mess with the bandages." The doctor said.

Naruto gave a nodded and a small smile, he was happy to be home.

-One month later-

Naruto had not been doing well since he had gotten home. He had found out that his sensei has becoming very distant, people were talking about how he broke the rules. Whenever Naruto heard that he would do his best to defend his teacher but no one would listen.

Currently Naruto was sitting at the dinner table with his parents. He could tell they were hiding something though.

"Kaasan, Tousan what's going on?"

Jiraiya looked up from his plate and gave a small sigh then looked over to Tsunade.

"Were leaving Konoha."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?"

"We are leaving Konoha in two weeks."

Naruto was stunned.

'Leaving?'

"Why?" His eyes were burning with anger.

"Why are we leaving?" Naruto yelled at his parents.

Both parents sighed.

"I've got my spy's to deal with and your mother just wants to leave. But don't worry you will be comong back. I'll be taking you on a temporary training trip." Jiraiya gave a large smile and a thumbs up.

Naruto didn't move.

"I'm already jounin though." Naruto said frowning at his father.

"We know but after what happened on your mission a few months ago you still ahead lot to lear-

Jiraiya was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya shrugged and stood up making his way towards the front door.

After a five or so minutes Jiraiya walked back into the dining room, not a single emotion on his face.

"Jiraiya who was it?" Tsunade asked.

"Minato." The white haired man said in a plain voice.

"Tousan what did he saw?" Naruto asked wondering why his father was acting like this.

Jiraiya looked towards his son and bit his lip.

"Sakumo killed himself."

.

It's been over a week since Naruto had been told his sensei had taken his own life. At first he didn't want to believe it. Once he released it was true he broke down in painful sobs. His mother brought him into a tight hug but that didn't help. The next day Naruto had gone to see Kakashi you had locked himself in his bedroom Naruto just sat on the other side of the door.

Kurenai and Obito had come to see them but neither were much help.

As of now Naruto stood next to his closet friend, Kakashi. Both boys dressed in the same black clothing, black pants and black high collared, long sleeve shirt. One his left his mother stood with her arms wrapped around him.

They were at Sakumo's funeral. Not many people were there. Most thought he was a fool for breaking the shinobi rules. Naruto thought he was a hero.

Hearing the third Hokage finish his speech Naruto and Kakashi walked up there pointer and middle fingers locked together (Not gay just best friends) a single flower in the other. Walking to the grave both boys set down their flower. Both boys had tears falling from their eyes. Kakashi for the loss of his father and Naruto for the loss of his sensei.

-Four days later-

Naruto stood in front of his closest friends. Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Minato and Kushina.

"Be careful Naruto."

"Train hard."

"Hurry back."

"We'll miss you."

Naruto heard them all.

Naruto had given them all a strong hug a small goodbye. Turning back to his parents each with a smile on their face. Pulling his backpack back over his shoulder he walked over to his parents.

"Let's get going." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded and walked with his parents out of the gates of Konoha.

Turning around after twenty feet and gave a smile and a thumbs up, to which everyone returned.

"Just you wait Konoha."

-Time Skip 5 years later-

Two figures walked through the gates of The Hidden Leaf village. It's been five years since either has been there.

"You're happy to be back aren't you?" The taller figure asked.

"Of course." The shorter figure answered.

One the left stood a tall man. He had long spiky white hair and pitch black eyes. A red oat was worn over a dark green shirt. A large scroll strapped to his back, black pants and red sandals shown on his body.

The thirteen-year-old boy who stood around 5'6 wore a purple sleeveless shirt showing off his perfectly chiseled stomach, black pants with white tape wrapped around the upper left thigh. White boots (Akatsuki boots) on his feet. A white sword strapped to his side. Black fingerless gloves worn on his hands and a Konoha headband tied around his forehead. His snow white hair now falling around his headband. His hair now shaved taking a darker color from the bottom of his headband to his neck.(Jean from attack on titan) Looking up towards the sky he gave a smirk.

"Naruto Senju is finally back."

**AN: Well that's chapter 10. Next time Naruto finally gets to see his friends after five years, a promotion is heading his way. Got this chapter up pretty fast only took me a day to write. I hope you all enjoyed next chapter will be up someone later this week maybe Saturday or Sunday. I got a lot of yeses for Naruto to get Obito's sharingan so he will. Well until next time. **

**Leave lots of reviews. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Senju

Chapter 11: Sharingan

.

"It's been quite some time Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Jiraiya now stood in the center of the Hokage's office.

"It has indeed, Hokage-sama, but I'm glad to be back." Naruto said with a small smile looking up towards the Hokage, who gave a simple eye smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now I've got a request for you, how soon would you be ready for a mission?" Hiruzen said with a sly smirk forming on his face.

Naruto sighed. "Whenever I need to be Hokage-sama." Little to his knowledge a blonde haired man stood on the opposite side of the door masking his chakra of course. Taking that as his signal the man opened the door.

Hearing the door open, Naruto turned around only to see the man standing in the door way with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"MINATO-NII." Running towards his surrogate brother he gave him a hug.

Breaking apart the hug Minato smiled at the white haired boy. "It's good to see you again Naruto. How did your training go?" The blonde haired man knew the boy must have become stronger than before, obviously above jounin.

"It went well, Kaa-san taught about medical ninjutsu and I've mastered fire and lightning release. But what's this about a mission?" Naruto asked looking between the Hokage and his "brother."

"Well Kakashi, Obito Rin and I are heading out on a mission and we wanted to see just how far you've gotten." Minato said with an eye smile.

"Kakashi, Obito and Rin, huh? It's been a long time since I've seen those three." Naruto said looking down, a smile still on his face.

"I take that as a yes than." Hiruzen said looking at the white haired boy.

"Yes."

"Alright I'm going to go meet up my team, why don't you go and get your gear we'll meet at training ground 2." Minato said.

Nodding Naruto gave a quick bow a walked out of the office towards the Senju compound.

.

Walking down the dirt paths Naruto stopped in his place when he heard a familiar voice.

"So Minato-kun wasn't lying you really are back."

Turning around he saw a red haired women standing there with her arms crossed.

"Kushina-

His voice cut off when arms wrapped around his body blocking air.

"It's so good to have you back Naru-chan!"

His face was turning a shade of pink luckily hiding the blush but not hiding the lack of air intake. Tapping the women on his arm successfully getting her to notice his oxygen running out.

"You didn't have to drop me on the ground, you know." Naruto explained grabbing his neck.

"Oh sorry." Kushina said scratching the back of her head.

"I've got a mission so I've got to get going but I'll come see you after I get back." The boy stood up and sprinted off towards the compound.

.

Opening the door to the Senju mansion Naruto smiled taking a breather. This had been the first time he had been in the mansion, since his mother had lived in the main village. Walking through the entrance hall the white haired boy took notice to the many paintings that were on the walls. At the end of the hall there was a large portrait in the center stood a tall dark haired man, on his right was an average height women with red haired styled in two buns.

'Great-grandfather and great-grandmother.'

Walking closer to the painting Naruto noticed the diamond mark on her forehead and touched his hitai-ate.

Shaking his head he walked through the mansion. Passing by the kitchen, dining room, training room, supply room, multiple bathrooms and finally ending were he wanted to be, the library.

Setting his backpack on the ground Naruto walked over to the desk in the center of the room. Sitting down in the chair he put his elbows on the table and set his chin on top of his hands.

"It's good to be back home."

Walking up the marble stairs Naruto went through the many rooms until he found a bedroom that suited him the best. The room was rather large, three windows surrounded the room, with the far window taking up a large portion of the back wall. Above the bed was a large banner with the Senju and Uzumaki symbols engraved on it. Walking over to the closet Naruto pulled out four sealing scrolls and opened each one. Hanging up his clothing and shoes Naruto grabbed his jounin vest and zipped it up over a sleeveless black muscle-tee. Grabbing his katana he strapped it onto his back, grabbing a pair of finger less gloves he pulled them on than vanished from the room with a spark of blue lightning.

.

'This is bad. If I don't hurry he's going to kill me!' 'Can I make it?' Obito thought while jumping from branch to branch.

Suddenly his foot caught a vine and he plumaged to the ground.

Rolling a few yards the black haired boy looked up only for a figure to step in front of him.

"Did I make it?"

"No your late Obito." The figure spoke.

'Great, Kakashi.' Obito eternally sighed.

Bending down Kakashi glared at the boy. "What did you forget what time we were supposed to meet? When you're a full-fledged shinobi you're supposed to follow at the rules and regulations."

"Well on my way when an old lady with these heavy bags asked me for help and I couldn't say no, then I got something in my eye-

"If you're going to lie at least make up a good excuse." Kakashi said cutting him off.

"Alright Kakashi that's enough I'm sure Obito did as he said, right Obito?" Minato asked the young Uchiha who was now in a sitting position squeezing eye drops into his eyes.

"Minato-sensei you're too nice, every time Obito's late he says he stopped to help some needed person. Ninja who break the rules are regarded as nothing but scum isn't that right?" The silver haired boy asked.

Up in one of the trees a white haired boy sat crouched down.

'Kakashi what happened to you?' He asked himself looking down to his friends.

"Don't you even have a shred of kindness in that heart of yours? All you ever talk about is rules and regulations, the key is self-control." Obito said looking towards the other boy.

In response Kakashi gave a small growl.

"Alright you two let's just calm down were all on the same team, besides were here for a reason." Rin said trying to calm both boys down.

Minato stood from his seat on a nearby rock. "That reminds me before I came here I had a little talk with the Hokage, we'll be getting another member for the team for this mission."

Kakashi, Obito and Rin all looked to one another and back at their sensei.

"Why do we need another teammate, sensei?" Obito asked while pulling down his goggles.

"Well this person, just returned from a special mission and Hokage-sama wanted to see how strong he's become." Minato said trying his best to hide a smirk.

'Obito is going to be happy about this, I hope Kakashi will become more like his old self now that he's back.'

"Who?" All three asked at once.

"How about I let him introduce himself." Minato spoke taking a few steps back.

Seconds had past when a spark of lightning appeared a six feet in front of the team. The three young ninja squinted their eyes trying to see the figure who stood with his arms crossed.

As the sparks cleared the figure spoke. "It's been a long time, Kakashi, Obito, Rin."

'Could it be?'

'No way.'

'Impossible.'

As the sparks cleared a white haired boy stood with a smirk on his face.

"Naruto!" Without blinking Obito ran over to his best friend and hugged him. Rin ran next hugging both boys.

"We missed you Naruto." The brunette spoke hugging the young Senju.

After a few moments the three let go and smiled at one another.

"It's great to see you both again." Naruto said smiling at two of his closest friends.

Turning his gaze towards his Kakashi he frowned. Kakashi had yet to move or anything.

'Kakashi…' Naruto thought frowning.

Walking over to the boy Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." Naruto spoke in a soft voice, his hand clenching on the boys shoulder waking him from his day dream. "You alright, Kashi." The boy's eyes widened slightly at the childhood nickname. 'Naruto, it's really him.' Kakashi thought.

Gasping Naruto looked down to see the boy no longer in his grasp but now wrapped around his body.

"I missed you." Kakashi said in a quiet voice, happy his best friend was finally home. Moving both his hands onto his shoulders Naruto pushed Kakashi off him and gave the boy a bright smile.

"Let's get this mission started then." Naruto said smiling at the team.

.

"For this mission Kakashi, Naruto and I will break up into three teams, which makes us more efficient. After all the leaf's military strength is the lowest it's ever been." Minato spoke to the group as they walked across a large field.

"So that means…" Obito spoke dragging off his sentence.

"Yes, Kakashi will be the captain of a three man team with you and Rin, Obito. While Naruto and I work alone."

Clenching his fist Obito looked at the back of Kakashi's head. "Why does he have to be captain, we all know Naruto is stronger than he is plus if anything went wrong he'd leave us in a heartbeat." Obito spoke glaring at the silver haired boy who stopped walking.

"It would probably be best if you were left Obito it's not like you're of much use anyhow." Kakashi said glaring back at Obito.

"What I don't understand is how a guy like you even got to become jounin in the first place!" Obito yelled pointing his finger at Kakashi.

"That amusing coming from you."

Obito looked down at his feet and clenched both fists his body slightly shaking in anger.

"I am Obito Uchiha of the powerful Uchiha clan, I'll be stronger than you'll ever be. Kakashi you just wait until my sharingan awakens!" The Uchiha finished glaring dangerously at the boy.

"Both of you stop it already." At the voice both boys turned around.

"You're both acting like children, we have a mission at hand." Naruto spoke calmly putting his hands into his pockets and looked towards the sky.

'Very nice Naruto.' Minato thought clearing his throat. "Yes, can I explain the mission now, we don't have much time as were getting close to the boarder now." Minato finally catching each teens' attention.

Grabbing a map out of his flank jacket minato set it down on a rock.

"See, it's this line here. Its shows were the land of earth is currently evading the village hidden in the grass. The enemy are shinobi from the hidden stone and according to Jiraiya- sensei they have sent out a thousand or so shinobi to the front lines." Minato spoke pointing to the parts of the maps.

"They've advanced farther than the last time." Obito spoke looking to where Minato was pointing. "Well that's because the land of grass in next to the land of fire, we should have stepped in earlier." Kakashi spoke.

"No, it would have been a waste, it wasn't our problem since the land of stone wasn't coming this far we didn't have to worry about them attacking us, but if the hidden stone is able to come this far it must mean that they have an efficient system for reinforcements." Naruto said looking towards Minato who nodded and moved his finger towards the small white line on the map. "Our is this. The Kannabi Bridge, to crush your enemy at the front lines would call for a large amount of shinobi, therefore shinobi like us whose focus in sabotage are forced to work in a small unit."

"So are mission is infiltration." Kakashi spoke looking towards Minato, who nodded. "Team Kakashi, your mission is to sneak past enemy lines and reach that bridge, once the three of you are there you will destroy it, so you'll disrupt the enemy supports after that you'll withdraw."

"Understood."

"What about you and Naruto?" Obito asked.

"Ill confront the enemy head on while Naruto also sneaks behind enemy lines." Minato then stuck his hand out over the map, each member then putting their hand over his own.

.

The next day the group could be seen walking through the forest with Naruto standing in front, Obito behind him followed by Rin, than Kakashi and finally ending with Minato.

Closing his eyes Naruto stopped in his tracks.

'His sensory abilities have become even better, I can barely sense him.' Minato thought a small grin forming on his face.

With his team now crouching behind a root of a nearby tree, minato poked the ground with his pointer finger. 'Just one?'

"Everyone stay on guard there are twenty of them out there, but I believe they are only shadow clones." Minato spoke looking out into the forest.

"I agree sensei. Alright, ill attack, please back me up." Kakashi spoke. "Don't be hasty, I'll go Naruto you back me up."

However Kakashi had already begun go to go through hand signs. "Sensei, today I'm the captain I want to try out a new jutsu I've been working on."

"**Chidori!"**

'It looks a lot like my lightning blade, but it's less focused and at a wider range. Kakashi is this what you've been doing while I was gone?' Naruto thought looking towards the large amount of lightning running over his friend's left hand.

"Here it goes-

However a hand shout out in front of him.

"No matter how many there are I can take them out with a single blow, just like Naruto can do with his lightning blade. You said so yourself right now I'm the captain and the rules state that the team must always obey a captains orders." Kakashi spoke the lightning still running over his hand.

Minato closed his eyes and moved his hand away.

Ramming his hand into the root Kakashi sprinting off into the forest.

"That jutsu is making him move to fast nii-san." Naruto spoke watching Kakashi jump from branched to branched destroying clones.

"I know, for now let's back him up." Minato spoke running through the now destroyed tree root.

"Right." The three said running into the clearing. However Minato disappeared and reappeared with Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Rin shouted running over towards the injured boy with Naruto and Obito following closely behind her.

Dropping his bag onto the forest floor Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

Looking up Naruto could see the yellow flash appear again on a distant branch.

'The enemy?'

Squinting his eyes Naruto could see the body fall onto the ground while a yellow flash appeared behind him.

"Kakashi's wound is serious, for now we'll retreat and step up camp."

"No, I'm fine." Kakashi yelled back clearly in pain but doing his best to hide it.

"No you aren't Kakashi, it's all because you ignored sensei's warning and charged in there like a foul." Obito yelled towards Kakashi.

"I don't want to hear that from you. You the Uchiha elite was just cowering and crying."

"I got some dust in my eyes that's all."

Naruto sighed. "Obito is right Kakashi you shouldn't have charged in there with a jutsu that you haven't mastered let alone used on with the enemy. Obito, you can't get dust in your eyes while you're wearing goggles. It's fine to act tuff but what does that mean when you're not strong at heart only in your words."

"Naruto is right, Kakashi in my opinion you shouldn't use that jutsu anymore it makes you far too fast to dodge an enemy's counter attack, and it's still an imperfect jutsu." Minato said looking towards Kakashi.

"Now before we part let me say this one last time. For shinobi the one thing that's important above all else is teamwork."

At those words the three teen's each looked down.

-Time skip (that night)-

Kakashi, Rin were both sound asleep while Minato sat on top of a large rock and Naruto sat on top of the tree above the area.

"Sensei?"

Turning around minato could see Obito climbing onto the large rock. "What is it?"

Obito sat down next to Minato. "Sensei, I know that teamwork is the most important thing of all. But when Kakashi keeps telling me off and rubbing it in my face about my lack of discipline I… no what I mean is that I might have been born into the elite Uchiha clan but I'm still just a failure. I admit Kakashi is an awesome guy and I know the Uchiha aren't the best, Naruto taught me that when we were young it's just I don't want Kakashi to see as a pest, were teammates."

Up In the tree Naruto had a small smile on his face remembering when he and Obito fought about their clans.

"Kakashi's father was Sakumo Hatake." Minato said looking over to the tree then back out into the field.

"I knew that, he was Naruto's sensei too."

"Growing up under a genius like Sakumo is probably why Kakashi has such high expectations for his teammates, the only reason why he and Naruto are such good friends is that Kakashi knows that Naruto is the only person his age that can easily beat him let alone beat him. But what you don't know is that during the last mission Sakumo and Naruto when on was a rescue mission that back fired terribly. Sakumo ended up abandoning the mission in order to insure his Naruto and his teammate's safety."

"I remember him, didn't he die saving Naruto and the rest of his team from danger?" Obito asked.

"Not exactly after returning from the mission people started looking down on his for abandoning the mission. After about a week he committed suicide."

Obito's eyes widened.

"That's one of the reasons Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sensei took Naruto out of the village, people continued to talk about it even after he died. Please try to understand Kakashi does mean well."

Obito looked down to his hands.

Up in the tree Naruto looked out towards the moon a smile gracing his lips.

'Sensei, I promise ill make you proud and ill protect Kakashi with my life.'

-Next day-

"This is where we separate. Do your best all of you. Listen the enemy we encountered yesterday was merely a lone scout, now we should expect to fight teams, be careful." Minato said looking towards the four teens.

"Let's get going then captain." Obito said avoiding eye contact with all of them. Looking towards Obito Naruto smiled and looked towards Minato and nodded.

"Alright scatter."

-With team Kakashi-

"No!" Obito shouted running off towards the cloud of smoke.

"Wait Obito, don't go after them." Kakashi shouted towards the Uchiha.

Stopping in his tracks Obito turned around and glared sharply at the boy. "What? Are you crazy, do you have any idea what you're saying Kakashi?!" Obito shouted towards the boy.

Kakashi clenched his fists. "Yes the two of us have to go on and complete this mission alone."

"And Rin? What do we do about her, huh?"

"We'll come back for her later, look the enemy will want to find out what were up to and we can't take any chances on them finding us while were distracted searching for Rin, plus they won't kill her right away. We are shinobi we must carry out our mission even if a teammate dies. If we fail the war will drag on and more lives will be lost-

Kakashi was caught off guard when a fist hit him square in the face.

"I don't like you and I never will!"

"I don't care if you do or not, I'm the Capitan, so you will obey my orders, we are continuing without her."

"Just forget it, we'll never agree were like oil and water. I'm going to rescue Rin." Obito said turning his back and walking off towards the forest.

"You don't understand what happens to people who break the rules." Kakashi spoke standing up and looking towards the boy.

"I believe the white fang was a true hero."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"If he hadn't abandoned that mission Naruto could be dead."

Kakashi looked down to the ground.

"It's true those abandoned a mission are regarded as trash, but those who abandoned even one of their friends are far worse that trash." Obito said walking away through the forest leaving Kakashi alone.

-Later with Obito-

Standing on a thick branch outside of a small cave with a kunai in hand.

"Alright, let's go."

"Well, where are we going?" A voice said behind him.

Obito's eyes widened and he slowly turned around and only a sword to be brought down over him. Before the blade could touch him and kunai hit the blade making is fly into a nearby tree. Another figure jumped in front of him. Seeing the familiar silver hair Obito eternally smiled.

'Kakashi.'

"Kakashi, why did you-

"Well I can't leave this up to a cry baby like you can I?" Kakashi asked looking towards the Iwa ninja who disappeared.

"Stay focused Obito, these guys can use camouflage." Kakashi said pulling out his sword.

Hearing a twig snap both boys turned around only for a blade to pierce Kakashi's already wounded shoulder.

"Ah, my shoulder!" Kakashi yelled falling back onto another branch.

"KAKASHI!" Obito yelled. Looking back towards the enemy who once again swung his sword towards him only for the blade to be blocked by another blade.

Looking up again he could see white hair and smiled.

"Obito go get Kakashi!" Naruto yelled looking towards the Iwa Ninja.

"Right jumping down to the branch Kakashi's body laid on his grabbed boy and sat him against the main part of the tree.

Seeing Kakashi now secured Naruto jumped down to the same branch and waited for the ninja to come back after he disappeared once again. Jumping onto the lower branch Naruto put his sword away and walked towards Kakashi who had his hand covering his shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm late you two, I had a run in with a few ninja." Naruto said with a small smirk.

Turning back around Naruto looked around the forest seeing something move he turned quickly only for a blade to slice across his left eye.

Grabbing his eye he fell onto the branch.

"MY EYE!" Grabbing his eye in pain he could feel blood pooling out of his hand.

"NARUTO!" Obito yelled running over to his friend.

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" Obito said trying to pull his friend up.

'That guy, he's good.' Naruto thought his body shaking from the pain.

Obito stood up and removed his goggles a few tears falling from his eyes.

"DIE!"

A sharp pain hit both of his eyes as he heard the voice, spinning around he grabbed a kunai and pieced it into the air.

"But, how?" Seconds later the limp body of the ninja fell onto the forest floor.

"Obito how did you?" Kakashi asked looks towards his teammate.

"This time I will protect my comrades." Obito explained his once black eyes now taking a blood red color with two comma marks in each eye.

'The sharingan.'

'The sharingan.' Both boys thought looking towards the black haired boy.

"Now let's save Rin." Obito said.

.

Walking into the cave the three boy stayed cautious.

"Obito, Kakashi Rin is up ahead, as well as another Iwa ninja."

Both boys nodded and walked closer towards the end of the cave.

Seeing two figures up ahead the three stopped. A single iwa ninja stood next to Rin who was tied up against the wall.

"She's in a genjutsu." Obito said using his sharingan to see Rin's chakra.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled pulling out his sword and sprinting towards the man with Obito and Kakashi falling closely behind him.

The man jumped over Naruto's blade and over Obito to which Kakashi grabbed his sword and swung it at the man. Jumping up Obito catching the man's shoulders with his feet as Kakashi and Naruto pierced him with their swords making to man fall onto the floor of the cave.

The three than ran towards Rin.

"Release." Kakashi said making a single hand sign breaking the genjutsu casted onto the girl.

"Kakashi, Obito, Naruto."

"We're here to rescue you." Obito said bending down and cutting the rope.

The four then stood up and ran towards the entrance of the cave.

Hearing loud crashing Naruto looked up only to see the cave starting to collapse.

"The cave is coming in we have to hurry." Kakashi said.

Naruto was about to speak when a rock fell onto his left eye and he fell onto the ground.

"NARUTO!" Obito yelled picking up his best friend's body and tossing him away only to look up to see a boulder falling down onto him.

-Flashback-

_Two boys sat on the top of the Hokage monument, one wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back while the other wore a white shirt with the Senju symbol on the back. _

"_Hey Naruto, one day when I'm Hokage, I want you to be my right hand man, okay?" The black haired boy said looking out onto the village._

"_And we'll be best friends for forever!" The white haired boy said back. _

"_We have to promise on that, lets swear to it." _

"_I, Obito Uchiha swear to always be best friends with you, Naruto Senju."_

_And I, Naruto Senju swear to always be best friends with you, Obito Uchiha." _

_Both boys stood up and their first and second fingers interlocked. _

"_Best friends-_

_-for forever." Both boys smiled brightly at one another._

-End flashback-

Naruto's eye shot open at the memory.

"Are you okay Kakashi, Rin, Naruto?" Turning his head Naruto's eyes widened.

"OBITO!" Standing up Naruto ran over to the boy, on top of him was a large boulder.

Running towards the rock Naruto pushed his hands against it trying with all his strength to move it.

"No stop, it's no use, my right side is completely crushed.

Kakashi and Rin both ran over tears falling from both sets of eyes.

Naruto clenched his fists and hit the boulder. His eyes shot open once again and he stepped away from the rock and fell to his knees. Ripping his headband of his forehead careful not to move the bandages covering his left eye. Moving the hair off of his forehead he looked towards Obito.

"I'll use this to heal you." Naruto explained. On the center of his forehead was a dark blue diamond.

"No, I'm running out of time so please listen." Clenching his fists again Naruto punched the ground.

"Naruto, you're my best friend that promise we made to each other all those years ago, you have to keep it. I'm going to give you something special so please take it."

Nodding Naruto bended down and looked towards his friend who closed his eye.

"I'm giving you…my sharingan, this way I'll always be a part of you"

Naruto's eye widened once more.

"Rin transplant my left eye, the whole thing into Naruto's."

.

"Kakashi, no matter what the village may say I think you're a great ninja." Obito said now taking slow breaths.

Naruto stood on top of the enclosed cave and Kakashi and Rin sat next to Obito.

"Kakashi, please protect Rin."

"I will." Kakashi said clenching both fists and looking up towards Naruto as he stood on the top of the rocks, his eyes closed.

"Naruto, good luck."

Nodding Naruto jumped of the rocks and back onto the forest floor.

"Still alive, huh? Man your stubborn kid. But then again you are just a brat, a real ninja never cry's!" The iwa ninja yelled towards Naruto.

Clenching his fists Naruto bit his bottom lip, drawing blood.

Both eyes than shot opening, his left eye staying the same black but the left was now a two tomoe sharingan.

Grabbing his sword he jumped into the air landing in front of the other ninja who also pulled his two blades. Seeing the blades coming from him Naruto ducked and forced chakra into his blade, lightning then forming around in then ramming the blade into the man's heart. Jumping back up the rocks Naruto looked down.

"Kakashi, Rin lets go." Naruto said in a emotionless voice. After the two jumped out of the cave it collapsed.

Turning around Naruto could see twenty or so iwa ninja standing there. Looking up into the sky he could see black clouds not hovering over the area.

"Both of you stay there, ill handle this." Naruto said.

Hearing thunder boom in the distant Naruto crouched down and lightning began to cover his hand. Activating the mark on his forehead, black markings began to cover his body. Lifting his lightning covered hand into the air he muttered a single word.

"**KIRIN!"**

**AN: Cliffhanger… Sorry about the late update, I've been super busy. I'm taking another class from 3:30 until 7 its fucking awful. It's extremely boring so I just sleep in there. It ending I think this Friday, which is good so ill update maybe next Saturday or Sunday. I hope you all liked this chapter. What's with the mark on Naruto's forehead, who knows? I do. Well I hope you all enjoyed. I hope this longer chapter makes up for the later update, it's the second longest chapter so far. Thanks for the reviews,favs, and follow. Does anyone watch Tokyo ghoul, I'm so upset about it but episode 12 was amazing, Kaneki is so badass, rumor has it season two is coming out in January? **

**Anyway thanks for reading, leave lots of reviews. And shout out two TheliteraryJourneyman for the idea for Naruto to get Obito's sharingan.**

**Until next time…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Naruto of the Sharingan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

With his lightning covered hand pointed up into the air Naruto could feel lightning bolts hitting the ground and trees around him.

The enemy ninja looked up towards the sky that had begun to open.

"What is this jutsu? I've never seen anything like it."

"Me neither."

Looking back towards the white haired boy they could see his bangs now falling over his eyes creating a small shadow over his nose.

Naruto lifted his head slowly up, his right eye closed and Obito's, no his sharingan staring into the mens' souls.

"Now die." Naruto spoke bringing his hand down slowly, he pointing the lightning blade towards the group.

The clouds began to open up and lightning gathered in the center of the opening. Suddenly a large blue dragon like figure dropped down from the sky. The lightning covered creature flew towards the army at remarkable speed.

'**Kirin.'**

The creature collided with army creating a loud explosion sending a shock way around the area. Standing still Naruto let the strong wind blow through his hair. Looking towards the large cloud of dust Naruto could sense zero chakra signatures and closed his sharingan eye as well as deactivated the seal on his forehead.

Spinning around Naruto walked over towards Rin and Kakashi who were both hidden behind a nearby tree.

"Are you two alright?" Naruto spoke in a calm voice kneeling down to look at the pair.

"Kakashi is still injured from before, I healed him the best I could." Rin spoke looking from the silver haired boy to the white haired boy.

Naruto nodded. "Another group of ninja could be on their way, I'll send a message to Minato-nii." Biting his thumb Naruto slammed his hand into the ground. With a puff of smoke an average sized crow stood in the middle.

"Karasu, please go find Minato Namikaze and tell him what happened, have him meet us five miles north of where we are now. That area should be safe as it is back in fire territory." Naruto spoke towards the crow.

"**Right away Naruto-san." **The crow flapped its wings and flew into the sky in search for Minato.

Turning back towards the two Naruto grabbed Kakashi and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let's get moving."

.

Naruto and Rin continued running towards their destination when a black crow dropped down next to the three teens.

"**Minato Namikaze is already at the location and is waiting for your arrival." **The summon spoke flying closely next to the boy.

Naruto turned towards Rin. "Let's take a short rest then continue towards our destination."

"Alright." Rin said landing on the branch next to Naruto.

Lifting Kakashi off of his back Naruto set the other boy lightly down onto the branch. Moving his hand over his left eye Naruto grabbed some gauze and quickly grabbing it around his head and over his eye.

"What are you doing Naruto, your eye healed already?" Rin said looking towards the white haired boy.

"Well for now I don't think I can deactivate it and I don't want to waste my chakra when I don't need it. I'll take to Orochimaru-sensei about it when we get back to Konoha." Naruto spoke quietly looking back towards the forest.

.

Naruto, Rin and a now fully healed Kakashi ran across a large field. Soaring above them was a black crow.

"Minato is just up ahead Naruto-san." Karasu squawked glancing down at the white haired boy but continued flying.

Naruto gave a quite nod and couture running. Soon enough the group could get a glimpse of sunny blonde hair.

Stopping in front of the man Naruto could see his brother's eyes closed and a somber expression on his face.

"Nii-san?"

Opening his eyes Minato looked towards the group and gave them a small smile. "Come on, were going back to the leaf." He said putting his hands on Kakashi and Rin's shoulder while Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, a bright flash and they were gone.

.

With a bright flash the group reappeared in front of the leaf hospital. Looking to his left he could see Naruto breathing heavily, as well as Kakashi and Rin.

"Rin, Kakashi you two take Naruto into the hospital it seems he has chakra depletion, after you two each get looked at, alright?" Minato spoke.

"Yes sir." With that Kakashi and Rin walked into the hospital with Naruto's arms wrapped around their shoulders.

-Next day-

"Do you think he's going to be okay, Kakashi?" Rin asked walking next to her only teammate.

Kakashi sighed. "I sure hope so, now come on lets go find everyone else." Kakashi knew Naruto was going to be different, he just didn't know how much.

Walking towards the dango shop the pair could see there close friends sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey you guys." Rin spoke in a somber voice. Each teen turned their heads towards the pair.

"Hey Rin, Kakashi." Asuma spoke. "What's wrong?"

Looking down to the ground Kakashi bit his lip. Rin looked towards the boy then back towards the group.

"Rin what happened?" Kurenai asked looking towards her best friend with concern.

"Yeah, you guys can tell us." Anko said dropping her usual attitude.

Clenching his fists Kakashi looked up towards the group. "Obito, he didn't have it back from the mission, Naruto is in the hospital, and I just, I just don't want him to die like Obito." Kakashi spoke a few tears falling from his eyes.

The young ninjas all looked towards each other in pure shock.

"Obito's dead?"

"What happened?"

"Naruto?"

Rin put her hand on Kakashi's shoulder and walked over to the table and took a seat.

"Obito, Kakashi and I went alone into enemy territory while Naruto and Minato-sensei went alone. I was kidnapped and Kakashi and Obito came to rescue me. Before they got me Kakashi was really hurt and Naruto came to save them, he lost his left eye. Obito then got his sharingan but was crushed under a boulder, he then gave Naruto his sharingan but the enemy ninja found us and attacked. Naruto luckily stopped them and we went to find minato-sensei and that's what happened." Rin spoke looking towards her friends.

"Is Naruto alright?" Kurenai asked worried about her friend.

"Physically I think so but I'm not sure about mentally. He is still in the hospital healing from his wounds.

.

Kurenai stared at the sleeping form of Naruto as he lay peacefully in the hospital bed. It was odd, she looked at his, she could notice the visible changes in his body and face. She noticed how much older he really looked from the times when they would play all those years ago. To be honest she thought he looked almost like a completely different person from that little boy who blushed whenever she would talk to him, his face looked much more mature. Kurenai looked towards the scar that now adorned his left eye.

"I knew you would come home with some sort of surprise." Kurenai spoke grabbing the boy's left hand.

'I'm glad you're safe.'

"Kurenai."

Her eyes shot open when she heard the smooth voice. Looking down she saw the boy's eyes now fully open his right eye the same black it used to be but his left now a blood red eye with two tomoes around the pupil.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Grabbing the boy she pushed her face into the crook of his neck.

"Way too long."

.

The next week Naruto stood in front of the large mirror inside his bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist he wet hair hanging over his eyes. Bringing his finger up he touched the thin scar that covered his eye. Dropping his hand Naruto walked out the bathroom door. Opening the door to his bedroom Naruto walked over towards his dresser. Dropping to towel he grabbed a pair of boxers and then a pair of blue shorts. Grabbing a blue sleeveless shirt Naruto walked over towards the mirror in his bedroom. Tying his headband around his forehead he pulled down the left side so it now covered his eye.

Walking out of his bedroom Naruto made his way down the large stair case, glancing at the pictures on the walls. Shaking his head lightly Naruto slipped on blue sandals and walked out the door. Walking down the porch steps he continued towards the center of town.

Walking past the many stores he suddenly stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head.

'What the hell is that idiot doing?'

On the front of the book store was a large picture of his father holding a small orange book. Walking into the book store.

Walking towards the back of the store he could see the same portrait of his father with thick stacks of books surrounding him.

Walking closer he picked up the book and walked towards the door. Setting money on the counter Naruto walked out the store and back into the street.

"Since when did Tou-san write another book?" Naruto said slowly opening the book.

His eyes began skimming over the pages a small blush beginning to make its way across his cheeks. Forcing the blush away he kept walking while reading his new found hobby.

.

After walking for about an hour or so Naruto finally came across his destination, training ground 3. Opening the gate the teen put the book into his back pocket and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Walking up towards the field Naruto could hear a faint voice speaking. Quickening his steps Naruto walked into the clearing.

A small boy stood in the center of the field throwing kunai at the targets.

Looking closely Naruto could see each kunai in the very center of the targets.

'Ten perfect bull's-eyes, very impressive.' Naruto thought looking towards the boy.

"I know your there, so come on out." The boy said. Jumping out from behind the tree Naruto looked towards the boy. He was rather short maybe standing around four foot, but he was young maybe seven or eight. He had dark black flat hair that hung to his shoulders, two small lines falling under his pitch black eyes. What caught his attention was the Uchiha fan on the boy's shirt.

"Your pretty good, kid." Naruto spoke walking towards the boy.

"Thank you, may I ask why you were watching me though?"

"I was coming here to train, but as someone was here I wanted to see who it was." Naruto said looking towards the black haired boy.

"My name is Itachi by the way." Itachi replied looking up towards the white haired boy.

"It's nice to meet you Itachi, my names Naruto."

-One week later

"Alright Itachi are you ready?" Naruto asked with a small smirk.

During the last week Naruto and Itachi became good friends. Itachi knowing about Naruto's sharingan as well as his heritage. And Naruto knowing he was a prodigy as well as having his own sharingan. The two didn't think any differently of each other.

"I should be the one asking you."

Giving a small laugh Naruto pulled up his headband but kept both eyes closed.

"Let's go!"

Both boys' eyes shot open revealing their shaingans.

Itachi immediately threw a kunai towards Naruto at a very fast speed, the white haired boy grabbed his own kunai and blocked it sending it towards a nearby tree.

Running towards Itachi Naruto jumped into the air and brought his leg down onto the younger boy who blocked the kick with his arms. Spinning around Naruto kicked the boy in the side, before he could hit the body a hand wrapped around his arm. Itachi brought another kunai and slashed his friend's neck only for him to turn into a log.

'Substitution.'

Turning around quickly he managed to duck under a punch. Bringing his leg around Itachi swept the boy's legs out from under him. Preforming a back spring Naruto landed back on his feet.

"**Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"**

A large fireball shot out of Naruto's mouth and flew towards Itachi.

Mimicking the hand signs Itachi blew his own fireball towards Naruto.

The fire collided with one another.

Each boy grabbed a kunai and ran towards one another once again. The metal blades hitting one another. Each pushing against the other.

"You're getting better Itachi, but I'm still stronger." Naruto spoke pushing his arm up successfully bringing Itachi's with his. His hand made a fist and he punch the other boy in the stomach. Stumbling back Itachi picked himself up and ran back towards the other boy only to be kicked back once again.

Grabbing a handful of shuriken Itachi threw them towards Naruto only for him to simply jump up.

Itachi smirked. **"Fire style: Fire stream!" **Inhaling Itachi blew a large stream of fire up into the air.

Quickly creating a clone Naruto moved himself out of the way and fell back onto the ground, and began running towards Itachi. Both boys cocked their fists back and threw a punch. Naruto moved his head slightly towards the right missing Itachi's fist. However Itachi was to slow a fist hit him square in the face knocking him into a sitting position.

Grabbing a kunai held it to Itachi's throat.

"I've won, Itachi." Naruto spoke a small smirk forming on his face.

Itachi simply nodded and gave the smallest smile.

Dropping the kunai to the ground Naruto held out his hand, which was quickly grabbed by Itachi.

'He's getting stronger my each day.' Naruto thought looking towards the boy and pulling his headband back down to hide his sharingan.

"Naruto Senju?" A voice spoke.

Turning around Naruto saw a tall ANBU ninja standing a few feet away from the boys.

"Yes."

"Hokage-sama would like a word with you." The ANBU spoke looking towards Naruto who looked back towards Itachi.

Seeing the sad expression cross Itachi's face Naruto gave a smirk and walked closer towards the boy.

"Sorry Itachi, I've got to go." Naruto spoke bringing his first two fingers up, he poked the boy in the lightly in the forehead.

"I'll see you around." Turning around Naruto walked up to the ANBU who put his hand on his shoulder, the two vanished leaving Itachi rubbing his forehead lightly.

-With the Hokage-

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage's desk both arms crossed.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Naruto said towards the aging man.

Hiruzen was standing up looking out towards the village.

"I want you to join ANBU."

Naruto straightened up. "ANBU?"

"You're becoming extremely strong Naruto, you've been jounin for some time now your skills are needed. With this war we've lost a lot of lives, mostly ANBU. You're quickly becoming very strong. You will be directly under me and your ANBU captain. So what do you think?" Hiruzen spoke turning around to look at the teen.

Looking up towards the third Hokage Naruto sighed. "I accept."

.

Walking down a dark hallway Naruto kept up his pace. His boots strapped against the cold ground of the building.

Walking closer he began to see s small light ahead.

Looking closely he saw a man standing behind a small window.

"We've been expecting you. Here is a set of gear." The man said holding out a medium sized box.

"Thank you." Naruto said grabbing the box he walked towards the changing room.

Pulling off his jounin vest to show a sleeveless black shirt, his ANBU tattoo now visible. Pulling on his elbow high gloves he then clipped on his arm guards and his chest armor. Strapping a katana onto his back he pulled his headband off and put on his ANBU mask.

Turning around he stood in front of a mirror. Opening his eyes to show off his sharingan underneath his crow mask.

-Elsewhere-

"Who was it?" A masked man asked clearly angry.

"They call him Naruto of the sharingan."

**AN: Well that's another chapter. Since when did Naruto get the crow contract? You'll find out next chapter. So I luckily got out of class Wednesday-Friday which was great, I probably should have wrote this during that time, but I wasn't felling it. I'll try to update next Saturday or Sunday but I may be going out of town. Class is starting back up this week, I'm really not looking forward to it. I hope you all enjoy. And yes i did change itachi's age a little bit so he'll be 15 or so when he kills of the clan. **

**Leave lots of reviews! :) Until next time…**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto Senju

Chapter 13: ANBU: Crow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto walked quietly out of the dressing room, following the long dark hallways towards the ANBU meeting room.

Upon reaching the meeting room he opened the door to see a tall man sitting down in one of the chairs. "You're late."

Naruto looked up towards the man's mask. "Sorry, I got a bit lost." He apologized.

The man sighed. "Our team will consist of five members, the others are waiting for us at training ground 14. Let's hurry up and get over there." With that the man disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Following the man Naruto disappeared leaving sparks of lightning were he stood.

.

3 ANBU members stood around another as they waited for their captain and new teammate. As if on cue two figures appeared in front of them.

"Captain. "The tree said simultaneously each straightening up.

"This is our new teammate, let's all introduce ourselves." The captain spoke.

They all gave a quick nod. On the far left stood a rather tall man with a badger mask. The man took of his mask to relieve a slender face. He had light green eyes, dirty blonde hair that stuck up in all directions. "My name is Kaito. I'm twenty-three, you can call me Badger." The blonde man said in a stern voice.

Next to him was a purple haired women with a cat mask. She also took her mask off. "My name is Naomi, I'm eighteen you can call me cat." Naomi said with a smile.

A brown haired man next to her took of his mask as well. "Hi, I'm Haru, I'm also eighteen and you can call me wolf." He was average height, his shaggy brown hair covering his left eye.

"I'm Daichi, you can call me captain." The man took his hawk mask off to reveal a rough cut man, a small amount of facial hair covering his chin. Cold brown eyes and brown hair.

Nodding Naruto took of his own mask. "My name is Naruto, I'm thirteen. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Naruto spoke giving each a small bow.

"Well Naruto, or should I saw crow, welcome to the team." Haru said giving his a bright smile to which he returned with a simple nod. Each ANBU member lifted their masks back up.

Hawk looked towards each member. "I'm sure you have some questions about our new recruit, so ask away."

Kaito nodded and looked at Naruto. "Isn't he a little young to be on ANBU?"

Hawk sighed. "I can assure you his skills are very high."

"How can you be certain captain?" Cat asked looking between the white haired boy and her captain.

"I requested him myself." Hawk spoke firmly, his mask hiding the smirk forming on his lips.

All four ninjas' eyes widened.

Badger looked towards Naruto. _'What makes him think so highly of this kid?'_

'_But captains never requested anyone before.' _Thought Cat.

'_This kid must be good.'_ Wolf thought smiling.

'_Why did he request me?_' Naruto thought looking strangely at the ANBU captain.

Daichi smiled slightly at the dumbstruck faces he could barely make out through the masks. "The Hokage told me about you, he gave me information about you as well as your history of being a ninja. I thought you would be perfect for our team."

-One month later-

Naruto sat on the roof of the large Senju estate. His legs stretched out while his arms were put behind his back holding his upper body up. A soft breeze blowing through the trees around the compound. Closing his right eye (His left eye being covered by an eye patch, he isn't wearing his headband so he needs something to cover his sharingan) as the wind blew threw his snow white hair. Taking a slow breathe as a small smile graced his lips. He'd been sitting up on the roof since early morning and yet to come down.

"HEY NARUTO!" Hearing the shout said boy opened his eye and looked down into the back yard, only to see Haru standing there waving both arms in the air.

Over the last month the two teens had become close friends. Instantly gaining respect for one another after only their first mission. Naruto still wondered why the boy was even in ANBU as he was always happy and hyperactive, though h Naruto wouldn't care either way. Standing up he jumped of the roof, landing gracefully in front of Haru.

"What is it Haru?" He asked, his head tilting slightly to the left.

"We've got a mission, some team needing reinforcements or something, nothing major." Haru said with a bright smile.

"Alright let's go." The two vansished from sight appearing at the main gates.

"I found Naruto, Captain." Haru spoke in his usual happy manner. Daichi nodded and motioned the pair to put on their masks.

Lifting his eye patch up Naruto pulled his mask to his face and gave a nod. The team then rushed out of the village.

-Twenty or so minutes later-

"Now that we are a good distance away I will brief you all on this mission. A chunin team was sent out on a mission towards the mist, however they ended up getting ambushed, we are going to rescue them." Wolf spoke as he continued running along the forest floor.

Suddenly Naruto's stomach twisted. 'No it can't be.' Quickly shaking his head he focused back on the scenery ahead. Memories of Kurenai telling him about her leaving for a mission towards the mist. 'Tch, it's impossible.' Naruto thought to himself clenching his fists he pushed his legs faster. Lately the raven haired girl had been entering his mind more so than not. His stomach would flip whenever he thought of anything bad ever happening to her. He didn't understand the feeling, the feeling of not wanting to leave her side or being the one to protect her at all costs. No he didn't have feeling for her, did he?

Pushing those thoughts out of his brain he pressed forwards.

.

**(AN: Play False King By Thomas Bergersen, it's on spotify. I was playing the album nonstop while writing this.)**

"They're up ahead, fifteen or so yards away, let's go now!" Hawk said. Each member nodded and jumped down from their tree branch and ran towards the clearing. Cutting throw the mist ninja that surrounded the location Naruto stepped into the clearing. His eyes widened. There stood Kurenai and her team each fighting five mist shinobi on their own. Grabbing his sword he ran towards the group only to stop when he saw the impossible. A set of needles flew towards her, blocking most of them however multiply punctured her body. Dropping to one knee Kurenai spit out a bit of blood and fell to the ground.

Naruto's sharingan eye widened. He dropped to one knee tears pricking from his eyes. 'Kurenai.'

A sharp pain hit his left eye. His two tomoe sharingan began to glow a bright red. It gained another tomoe and began to spin rapidly as it expanded. The three comma marks began to rotate now combining. The three marks now becoming three stretched triangles and curving at the tip forming a perfect pinwheel. The sharingan began to shrink then expand once more before locking into place.

'No…I don't except this.' Ignoring the pain in his eye Naruto stood up his head still looking towards the body of the girl.

"I don't except any of this!" His left eye widening showing a complete mangekyo sharingan. His head shot up and he clenched his hand around his sword and ran towards the mist ninja.

"KILL HIM!" One of the ninja shouted throwing kunai with paper bombs attached.

Looking towards the kunai flying towards him, seconds before they were about to explode his eye widened.

"Kamui." The kunai disappeared into a vortex.

Running towards the ninja Naruto flashed his sword up slicing each ninja throw the stomach, face and neck.

Turning around he quickly ducked under a sword flying over his face. Dropping his own blade to the ground lighting formed around his hand.

_-Flashback- _

"_Naruto I'm going to show you my chidori maybe it will work for you." Kakashi spoke showing the hands signs to his friend._

_-End flashback-_

"**CHIDORI!"**

Ramming his hand into the ninja's chest he dropped dead within seconds. Moving on to the next Naruto kept the lightning going as he sprinting by each mist ninja only leaving lifeless corpse behind.

Sensing more ninja jumping from the tree he looked up to see fifteen ninja surrounding him.

"You're finished." One of them spoke grabbing a kunai.

Smirking Naruto looked towards his hand.

'**Chidori Current.'**

Lightning spread around his body and through the air electrocuting each ninja, who then flew to the ground sparks of electricity crossing through their bodies.

"No you are." Naruto said with a smirk. Abruptly he gasped, grabbing his left eye he slowly opened his right eye and looked towards the ground to see blood dripping down from his hand.

'My eye, it feels like its burning.' Naruto thought falling to the ground still clutching his eye.

His team finally saw what had happened and ran towards their teammate. (They were fighting ninja around the area)

Haru and Naomi each bent down towards Naruto who was now breathing heavily.

"Naruto, what happened?" Naomi asked trying to see what could have hurt her teammate.

Kaito was dumbstruck as he looked around the opening to see lifeless bodies' scattered around. Walking over towards the chunin team he made a few clones and picked each one up. Walking over towards the raven haired girl and picked her up and looked over towards Daichi who gave a small nod, nodding back Kaito jumped away each of his clones following closely behind him.

"Cat, Wolf let's get Crow out of here." Diachi spoke.

Haru nodded and picked up the younger boy. Naruto felt himself be picked up, then everything went black.

.

**(AN: Play undying love by Thomas bergersen, see I can't stop listening to this album.)**

Naruto could feel light beginning to hit his eyes. Shutting them lightly he tried to block out the rays of light. Seeing as this wasn't working he sat up. He could feel he was in a bed, but not his own. 'Probably a hospital.' He thought. Slowly opening his eyes only to see white blocking his vision. Reaching a hand up to touch his eyes he was met with white fabric wrapped around his head. Grabbing the gauze he slowly began to pull but stopped when he felt a soft hand grab his own.

"Don't mess with the bandages." A soft voice spoke.

Naruto's eyes closed once more and he bit his lip. 'Kurenai.'

"So I'm dead?" Naruto spoke a small smirk on his face. He heard a small laugh.

"No, neither of us are." Kurenai pulled Naruto's hand down to it sat on his lap.

"That man with the hawk mask told me what happened. Apparently the needles that hit me had some chemical that put me in a death like state." Kurenai spoke looking softly at the white haired boy who held her hand tighter. A small blush forming on her cheeks as she looked towards their hands clasped together.

Taking her hand out from his grasp she grabbed the bandages around eyes.

"I thought you said not so mess with them?" Naruto spoke turning his head towards Kurenai.

"No, I told you not to mess with them." Kurenai responded unwrapping the bandages and letting them fall loosely onto Naruto's lap.

Opening his eyes Naruto looked to Kurenai a smile making its way onto his face. Kurenai looked towards her childhood friend a small smile forming on her lips too.

The pairs eyes met, red meeting black. (I'll explain in AN)

Without knowing the pair slowly began to lean in. Their faces mere inches apart. Naruto visibly gulped while Kurenai bit her lip.

"Kurenai?" Naruto spoke his voice only in a whisper.

Not taking her eyes away from the boy Kurenai spoke. "Yeah?"

"I never want that to happen again." Naruto said.

"The thought of losing you makes me crazy, lately I've been getting this weird feeling whenever I'm with you or even without you, it's like I can never get you off my mind." Naruto spoke his voice cracking slightly.

'_He feels it too.'_ Breathing deeply Kurenai forced down the blush. "Naruto?"

The white haired boy looked to the raven haired girl. "Yes."

Gulping Kurenai leaned more in. "Kiss me."

Naruto dumbly nodded and the couple leaned closer towards each other until their lips met. Each closing their eyes. Moving his right hand up Naruto softy caressed her cheek. Their kiss now becoming more forceful, both thinking the same thing.

'Amazing.'

**AN: That's another chapter. Kurenai and Naruto finally kiss though it was a little cheesy. What's with Naruto having two black eyes? Well I'll explain next time. Also good news, only have a week left of my four hour class, so I'll be getting home at normal time. I can probably starting having two chapters a week, but I need to keep up with my normal class. I hope you all enjoyed. Next time: Secrets of the mangekyo sharingan. And more of ANBU Naruto, sorry not much of that this chapter. Also yes Naruto will be the one to create most of the chidori based Justus. And sorry if this chapter went by quickly as well as shortness. Next chapter will be longer.**

**Until next time...**


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto Senju

Chapter 14: Secrets of the Mangekyo Sharingan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**.**

Inside one of the many hide outs belonging to Orochimaru stood Naruto. Leaning over the black counter tops he looked towards the pale skinned man who was flipping through pages of a folder.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Naruto spoke getting inpatient at the man's silence regarding the topic.

Orochimaru's eyes scanned over the writing a drawing on the page. His slitted eyes traveled to the boy.

"It seems that your DNA as a whole has completely morphed around due to the stress of the mangekyo sharingan." Orochimaru spoke slowly his eyes drifting up and down the boy whole sighed.

"So I will have the ability to activate and deactivate my sharingan just like I was an Uchiha." Naruto said simultaneously activating his three-tomoe sharingan. The snake sannin nodded. "That is correct."

Straightening out Naruto cracked his back and grabbed his mask off the counter top. "Well I'll be taking my leave." With that Naruto disappeared from the hideout. Looking back to the notes a sinister smile appeared on Orochimaru's face.

'Danzo will be pleased about this.' Orochimaru thought to himself walking quietly out of the room.

.

Reappearing on the outskirts of the Uchiha compound Naruto carefully sneaked around the area towards an average sized building. Walking up the stone stairs he gently pressed his hands against the cold railings. Walking up to the door he slowly pushed it open making sure no one was inside. Peering into the main room his eyes ran over each mat that lay perfectly on the floor. Grabbing ahold on the seventh he ripped it away the fabric landing a few feet away. A set of stairs now visible he stepped down making his way to a meeting room in the center of the far wall was a large stone.

'The Naka Shrine.'

Flicking his thumb and middle finger together the two candles on either side of the stone caught on fire. Stepping closer his naked eye scanned over to unreadable writing. Smirking his left eye became red with the familiar three pointed-curved shuriken formed.

Placing a hand over his right eye he began reading over the stone.

_If you are reading this it means you have already obtained a fully matured sharingan as well as the mangekyo sharingan. The mangekyo sharingan; awaken by user when they suffer from severe trauma. The mangekyo can use enhanced vision of the original sharingan ability such as genjutus. The mangekyo can also be transferred into another set of eyes of a close-blooded relative such as siblings. The mangekyo sharingan drains a large amount of chakra while sharingan both the users eyes and body._

_After obtaining the mangekyo various abilities come along with it, such as __**Amaterasu**__: a fire ninjutsu that creates inextinguishable black flames at the user's focal point. __**Tsukuyomi**__: an extremely powerful gentusu, unbreakable to anyone who does not have the mangekyo themselves. The genjutsu its left only lasts a few seconds but for the victim it lasts for days. It allows the user to have the ability to distort and torture the psyche of the other person. __**Susanoo**__: The ultimate defense and offense. User has ability to summon a massive ethereal warrior to which the user controls their movements. This ability also comes in different stages-_

Suddenly the words cut off making Naruto sigh in frustration.

"What are you doing here?"

A wave of relief washed over Naruto as he heard the voice. Turning around he saw two younger boys standing at the doorway the shrine.

"I could ask you the same thing, Itachi, Shisui." Naruto spoke looking to the two boys who both smiled. "You two probably followed me didn't you?"

Shisui scratched the back of his head a smile forming on his lips. "You know Naruto-ni if you were really trying to be sneaky we wouldn't have caught sight of you it was like you weren't even trying." A small tick mark speared on the white haired teen's forehead.

"Or maybe he lost his touch." Itachi commented cool looking at Shisui who bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Your probably right Itachi soon we'll be beating his at spars." The tick became bigger.

Both Uchihas began to laugh loudly until both were his in the back of the head by Naruto. "Tch I haven't lost my touch."

Both Shisui and Itachi still grasping their heads looking to Naruto, then to one another and back to Naruto who crossed his arms glaring daggers at the younger boys.

Both boys burst out laughing once again.

"HEY WHO'S DOWN THERE?" A loud shout came from above making the three boys' straighten up and look to one another. Each made a quick hand sign and disappeared from the shrine. Footsteps sounded getting closer and closer to where Naruto, Itachi and Shisui were seconds before. A tall black haired man appeared in the door way looking around the room.

His head turned away to look back a figure standing in the shadows of the hallway leading to the shrine.

"My apologizes, Danzo-sama."

An older brown haired man stepped out from the shadows another figure stepping out next to him. "It's quite alright, now if you will excuse me I would like to be alone." The black haired man bowed and hurried out of the building. The figure next to him slowly took of his mask only to show a pale skinned man.

"Why did you want to meet with me Orochimaru?" Danzo spoke slowly, only to receive a piece of paper.

Raising an eye brow Danzo looked towards Orochimaru.

"So they have already chosen."

.

Now standing inside of the Senju compound Naruto sighed in relief. Setting his ANBU mask on the small table next to the front door Naruto took of his sandals and made his way into the kitchen only to have a loud knock on the door disrupt him.

Turning on his heels he opened the door to see a raven haired teen standing on the other side.

"K-Kurenai." Naruto stuttered, ever since their kiss at the hospital the couple had been in a rather awkward point in the 'relationship'.

"Hey, Naruto are you busy right now I just thought I would come over so we could talk." Kurenai spoke, using all her will power not to blush.

Truth behold the pair hadn't really talked since the kiss. Doctors hoarded Naruto the first few days after he woke up. Personally he had been too afraid to speak with her. He looked throw his books looking for advice from what to do, mainly saying to just man up and kiss her. However from what he had seen between his mother and father whenever his father tried to kiss his mother when they talked about something serious. It always ending with his father flying out a window and his mother reluctantly healing him. Personally Naruto had no interest about getting beat up by a women.

"No I'm not busy, come on in." Swallowing the lump in his throat Naruto opened the door to let her in.

The pair walked through the house into the large family room. Kurenai took a seat on the main couch while Naruto stood against the wall, clearly avoiding eye contact. Scowling at the white haired boy who had yet to say a word Kurenai cleared her throat, making Naruto look up at her."

"Sit."

He obeyed immediately taking a seat on the far end of the large room, which only made a tick mark form on Kurenai's forehead.

"Not there, stupid!"

Quickly getting up from his seat he hurried over and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Both teens each looked in opposite directions stealing glances from one another.

"Naruto I think we should talk about what happened at the hospital." Kurenai spoke slowly still not looking at said boy who blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Kakashi also told me about you joining ANBU, that's why you came to save me and why I haven't been seeing you around lately."

Naruto scratched the back of his head a habit he picked up from his father. "Yeah sorry about that, its ju-

"Just be careful, alright?" Kurenai spoke firmly interrupting. Naruto's eyes widened at the comment. It wasn't like her to be so protective. Naruto began to think about that promise he made to her before he left the village.

"Kurenai?"

Turning to look at the boy Kurenai moved closer to Naruto. "I still have that flower you gave me when we were younger, you know." Gulping Naruto began to sweat at the close proximity of the raven haired girl.

"You-You do?" Naruto stuttered out.

"Naruto…"

However the couple was too caught up with one another to realize that the couch was not able to adjust to the newly shifted weight of them. The couch began to roll making the couple collapse. Naruto quickly grabbed ahold of Kurenai's shoulders to protect her from falling onto her back. While Kurenai clinged onto Naruto grabbing onto the bottom of his ANBU vest and the him of his pants to stop his from falling onto the side table.

The couple ended with the couch now in pieces and them in an awkward position, with Naruto's body pressed against Kurenai's who's back lay flat on the floor. Both looking straight into the eyes of the other. Both could feel the heat generating off one another. Kurenai could feel soft breathing on her lower neck, her only anvil was her hair covering her cheeks.

That didn't stop her from looking wide eyed into a single black eye and a single red eye.

"Naruto your sharingan." She spoke softly looking into the powerful dojutsu.

"Oh sorry." Naruto spoke quickly deactivating his sharingan.

Kurenai's hand moved up to Naruto's face slowing running her pointer finger over the scar adoring his left eye. "No its fine."

"Kurenai… there is something I need to tell you." Said Naruto, his mind telling his not to do anything rash, but his heart forcing him to continue.

"I also need to tell you something." Kurenai spoke nervously.

Naruto seemed to have stopped completely, trying to think of ways to verbalize what his heart was saying. Neither of them wanting this moment to end.

He wanted it to last. He wanted them to last.

"Would you maybe want to spend the day together?" He suggested.

"You mean a date?" Kurenai asked nervously hoping the answer was the latter.

Naruto swallowing his pride moved his hands from Kurenai's sides to move her hair behind her ear. "Yeah." He spoke casually.

A smile made its way across Kurenai's face. "Alright." Naruto stood up and held out his hand for his friend? Girlfriend?

Grabbing the hand Kurenai stood up giving Naruto a smile who looked down at his outfit. "Im going to change real quick then we can leave, okay?" Kurenai simply nodded. The white haired boy disappeared from the room, a few minutes later returning in black pants and a grey muscle-tee showing off his muscles. Kurenai thought he looked amazing. Slipping on his sandals Naruto walked to the front door and held it open to Kurenai. "Shall we be going?" Naruto spoke with a goofy smile on his face.

Kurenai also smiled. "We shall."

The pair then walked out of the house and out of the compound.

"So where do you want to go?" Naruto asked looking to Kurenai.

"How about we go get some dango." Naruto nodded and the couple walked into town.

.

Grabbing their food Naruto walked out of the shop and handed Kurenai her food.

"So what kind of missions have you been getting lately Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked taking a bite of the sweet dumpling. Turning to Kurenai at the use of the suffix Naruto smiled.

"Lately it has just been watching over the gates and training, Kurenai-chan." Naruto smirked at the blush on Kurenai's cheeks. As the pair turned the corner they saw a large mob of people standing outside of the Hokage tower. Naruto grabbed Kurenai's hand and led them closer to see what was going on. Seeing familiar silver hair Naruto hurried towards them.

"KAKASHI!" Naruto shouted making a few others turn their way, including Anko and Rin who each looked at Kurenai with smirks. "What's going on?" Kakashi pointed to the sign that stuck in the ground. Leaning closer Naruto's eyes widened.

**I Hiruzen Sarutobi resign as Hokage and appoint Minato Namikaze as the fourth Hokage. His ceremony will began at 3:00.**

"Minato-ni is the new Hokage." Naruto spoke turning around to look at his friends.

.

-A few hours later-

Naruto, Kurenai, Kakashi and Rin stood on the bottom of the Hokage tower looking up at the blonde haired man whose face lay hidden under the Hokage hat.

The man lifted the hat off his head and the large crowd cheered.

.

It was late in the evening and Kurenai and Naruto continued walking through the village. "Is it weird now that Minato-sensei is Hokage I mean you kind of grew up with him and now he is like your boss?" Kurenai said looking to Naruto who kept looking ahead.

"Not really I mean I always knew he would become Hokage."

Kurenai nodded and continued walked next to Naruto. "Naruto-

Before she could finished Naruto cut her off by putting his hand over mouth and pulling her out of the street. Kurenai grabbed his hand pulling it away from his face. "Naruto what the hell." However Naruto pressed his finger to her lips.

"Shhh people are coming this way, their chakras feel different from everyone else's." Naruto whispered looking back into the road that was abandoned long ago. Feeling the charka signatures getting closer he pulled Kurenai closer.

'What is this feeling?' Naruto thought clenching his fists. 'This chakra it's so… so ominous.'

Two figures landed down into the street.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Both ninja wore plan white masks with two black marks on the sides. 'Root.' Naruto pulled Kurenai closer who looked to Naruto nervous as to why he was acting this way.

"Okay we are clear over here let's move in." One of the ninja spoke clearly not sensing Naruto and Kurenai's charka.

Naruto watched at the pair grabbed their swords and sprinted off towards the Hokage tower. Naruto's eyes widened. "Minato-ni." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto tell me what is going on." Kurenai spoke getting angry since Naruto wasn't saying anything to her.

Her voice jolted Naruto out of his thoughts. Looking to Kurenai he grabbed her shoulders. "Kurenai I need you to get out of here, go home, alright?" Naruto demanded looking into her eyes with clear determination.

"Naruto please tell me what is going on." Kurenai spoke softly. He frowned and stood up and summoned a crow.

"Take Kurenai home for me." Naruto grabbed a scroll from his pocket smearing blood across it for a sword to pop out. Putting the blade onto his back he walked out of the alley only for a hand to grab his own.

"Naruto!" Kurenai yelled.

He slowly turned around. She was about to yell again when he silenced her by pressing his lips to hers.

After a few moments he broke the kiss. "Everything will be fine." That was all he said as he disappeared from sight.

The crow landed on Kurenai's shoulder.

Naruto reappeared inside the main hall of the Hokage tower. He could feel signatures dropping like flies. Running through the halls he saw many bodies littering the floor.

"Damn too late." Naruto shook his head and sprinted up the stairs onto the next level looking for the other ninja.

'Nothing.'

'Nothing.'

Naruto ran through the hallways he couldn't feel any signatures left. Running up to the next floor he stopped in his tracks when he stopped one of the ninja standing at the end of the hall. Clenching his fist Naruto yelled to the ninja who carried a bloody sword. "Who are you?" He practically growled.

The ninja slowly turned around, blood splattered on his mask.

"Tell me. Now!" Naruto shouted. "Why are you doing this?"

The ninja didn't make any movement other than taking a single step forward.

'Tch.' Naruto raised his hand and blew a large fire ball threw the hallway burning the sides of the walls as well as ceiling and floor. As the flames went out the figure stood there with a few burn marks covering his mask and clothing. Dropping the sword he raised his left hand moving his thumb to cover his pointer finger. A sickening crack was heard though the hallways making Naruto cringe. The ninja repeated this action on each finger on each hand and with a final crack of his neck Naruto didn't have time to move when a sword pierced his neck.

'So fast.' Naruto thought.

His body burst into a wad of lighting shocking the ninja. While the real Naruto jumped up from the ground punching the ninja in the chin sending his flying into the ceiling. As the body hit the ground Naruto bent down forming lightning around his hand.

Ramming his hand into the wall the wall became to crack and then a large hole forming.

"**Chidori."**

Sprinting towards the man Naruto rammed his hand through his stomach splattering blood against the wall.

The ninja coughed up a wad of blood. His head slowly fell down to look Naruto in the eyes. Naruto stared back into dark brown eyes that held no life in them other than pain and agony. The ninja grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pushed him into the air with his back against the wall. Wrapping his wrist her instantly snapped them making Naruto clench his eyes shut trying to lessen the pain. The root ninja dropped his body onto the floor and jumped back and picked up his bloody blade.

Naruto slowed down his breathing trying to calm himself down and ease the pain.

Naruto's head shot up. His eyes shot open. The left eye morphed into his mangekyo. Focusing into the ninja Naruto focused onto the arm.

'**Kamui.'**

Seconds later a small vortex sucked away the man's left arm. The ninja fell to the ground be not before throwing a barrage of kunai and shuriken to Naruto.

'**Kamui.'**

The ninja tools disappeared into the same vortex. Coughing up blood Naruto grabbed his now bleeding eye with his only good hand.

"You're finished." Naruto spoke blood falling from his eye and mouth. Each ninja picked themselves up each grabbing a sword.

The pair ran towards each other.

Naruto pierced the man chest with his blade while the ninja's blade pierced his stomach. They both feel against one another. Swords sticking out of both. Each coughing blood. Naruto heard a mask hit the hardwood floor. Using the last of his strength he turned away to see who the ninja was.

His eye widened.

"Haru?"

.

**Well that's it. Sorry about the cliff hanger and not updating for a few weeks. I was in a really bad writer's block. But not since I'm out I can write regularly. New chapter up later this week.**


End file.
